


Love Thy Neighbor

by ded_i_am_just_ded, LeCheesie, outoffcks, thoughtsappear, titaniumplatedspine



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cupcake is a Leonberger Sillies, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mentions of drugs, Neighbors hating each other, Nipple Piercings, Parties, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Tattoos, Tongue Piercings, lots of pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ded_i_am_just_ded/pseuds/ded_i_am_just_ded, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeCheesie/pseuds/LeCheesie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoffcks/pseuds/outoffcks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsappear/pseuds/thoughtsappear, https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumplatedspine/pseuds/titaniumplatedspine
Summary: Yuri's new apartment is next to possibly the hottest man he's ever laid eyes on. Problem is, this man wakes up before the asscrack of dawn and sleeps while he's trying to party. As much as Yuri wants in his pants, he also wants revenge for the trouble Otabek got him in. This is how World War III starts.





	1. Chapter 1

When Yuri first moved into his new place, he was certain he didn’t even have a neighbor. His apartment was on the top floor and only one was across the hall from it. The topmost floor was smaller than the lower ones, only big enough for two apartment units in the small space. He’d dragged Mila to help him move in, and the entire time, not a single person emerged from the apartment across the way.

The morning after he settled in, there was a knock at his door. He was sprawled across his bed, the only thing he’d bothered to make up before crashing the night before. He woke with a start, not expecting any visitors. Mila knew better than to show up before 3 pm, especially on the weekends.

Yuri dragged himself from bed, cursing everything’s existence before trudging to the door. He opened it sleepily, letting the door swing to the wall without even looking to see who was there. The throat clearing was definitely not Mila’s unless she managed to obtain a deeper voice in less than 12 hours.

“Hi, I’m Otabek, I-” Yuri cut him off with a stare that could set the room on fire. He did not take kindly to being woken up before he chose to wake. Stranger or not, he never made any exceptions. The only reason Yuri chose to not rip his throat out was because he was ridiculously attractive. Yuri caught himself staring at the way his shirt clung to his muscles.

“...Live in the apartment across from you,” He finished, stuffing his hands into his pockets with a sly smile. Yuri just stared at him, finally ripping his eyes off those fucking biceps.

“Right, got it. Otabek was it?” Otabek nodded. “I don’t enjoy being woken before 3 on any given day so if you could kindly fuck off, that would be really appreciated.” Yuri’s lips formed a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. Otabek looked offended, eyebrows knitting together. Yuri didn’t wait for a response, closing the door in his face.

He was already over this having a neighbor bullshit.

 

────────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹────────

 

The next day Yuri was woken up by pounding on his door at the ungodly hour of who-gives-a-fuck-it’s-still-dark out. He rolled over into his blankets, hoping that who or whatever was making the noise would give up and go away. They didn’t. He buried his head under his pillow and screamed obscenities but the noise wouldn’t stop. He finally gave up and stomped to the door cursing every object he passed along the way, and stubbing his toe on some unpacked boxes. He fumbled with the lock, and finally managed to swing the door open as violently as possible only to be confronted by his neighbor along with a giant ball of fluff with eyes.

“Here,” Otabek said, shoving a still warm coffee into Yuri’s hands. “I got this on my way back from my jog this morning. I thought it was the _neighborly_ thing to do.” He gave Yuri a nasty smile as he turned around followed by his fluffball, and Yuri was ready to rip him apart. He was furious. He was enraged. He was...distracted by his dick because right then Otabek took his shirt off while he walked across the hallway and Yuri got to see those glorious biceps flex as they pulled his shirt free. Yuri’s mouth was hanging open as he greedily followed a drop of sweat trailing down Otabek’s spine to the waistband of his shorts.

There was a small cough from the hallway and Yuri jerked his eyes up to meet those brown eyes, and he flushed as he realized he’d been caught staring at that ass.

Yuri sipped at the coffee, making a face when he realized there was not even a pinch of sugar. Not one. It was fucking straight black coffee. He nearly spit it back out, but he managed to swallow it with only a small grimace. Otabek was still watching him.

“Who the fuck drinks black coffee? This shit tastes like mud,” Yuri gritted out, holding the cup away from himself while making a face. Otabek smiled. Holy shit that smile was like sunshine on a rainy day and Yuri swore he felt his skin clear.

“It puts hair on your chest,” Otabek responded. Yuri’s eyes flitted down. There was a thatch of hair down Otabek’s chest that continued below his navel and down into his shorts. Well, it put hair on _his_ chest. Yuri felt his throat run dry. Otabek reached out and snatched back the coffee, sipping from it with a shrug.

“What even is that _thing_ with you? I thought we couldn’t have big dogs here.”

Otabek arched one infuriatingly perfect eyebrow at him. “What are you talking about? Cupcake is a Pomeranian.” With that Otabek turned his back on him and headed into his own apartment.

Yuri frowned and stepped back into his apartment, slamming the door shut. He contemplated if there were any ways to get himself out of the contract so that he could have a less annoying, _hot_ , irritable, _sexy_ neighbor.

Yuri padded back to his bedroom, rubbing at his eyes. He thanked every god he did or didn't believe in that he put up his blackout curtains before falling onto his bed.

 

────────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹────────

 

Yuri slept the day away, avoiding his responsibilities and the flood of text messages from Mila. He finally pulled himself from bed when Mila called and said she was outside.

Yuri was off work for the evening and that meant Mila likely brought her ensemble of rowdy friends to his apartment as a _housewarming_ party. It wouldn't really be a housewarming party. It would be a party full of alcohol, loud 20-somethings and music. Probably a blunt or two that Yuri would pretend not to see. As much as he enjoyed drinking vodka like water, he wasn't much of a pot smoker.

The party had just gotten going, when there was a loud and somehow irritated sounding knock on the door. Yuri managed to fight through Mila’s rowdy crowd of assholes to make it to the door, shoving someone back so he could pull it open. Of fucking course it was his neighbor, somehow even hotter with disheveled hair and glasses. Maybe it was the fact that he was only wearing a baggy pair of exercise shorts. Yuri was pretty sure he wasn’t wearing underwear.

“Do you think you could keep it down? Some of us actually work in the mornings instead of laying in bed all day.” Otabek was pissed, and Yuri thought the furrow in his forehead was gorgeous. He was drunker than he realized.

“Sweetheart, you’re welcome to join me in bed all day anytime you want.” Yuri smirked while he trailed one hand down his neighbor’s chest and through the thatch of hair leading to the waistband of his shorts. He was about to get a grip on his waistband to pull on them and see if his commando theory was true when Otabek jerked back and managed to look even more irritated.

“Just keep it quiet. I’m not joking about having to be at work early.” With that, Otabek stormed off and slammed his door behind him. Yuri chuckled and shamelessly checked out Otabek’s ass as he went. Well, if being noisy was all it took to get the neighbor man out here half naked Yuri could continue.

Yuri shut the door again, Otabek’s shirtless body still captured in his mind. The tattoos sprawled across his chest and down his arms made Yuri’s mouth water. He wanted to follow his treasure trail, wanted to see what was inside those shorts. With a shake of his body, Yuri flounced back to the party.

He turned the music up. He wanted Otabek to come back.

He did come back. Not ten minutes later, there was a loud banging on the front door. It shook the hinges and no one but Yuri seemed to notice. He was waiting for it, listening for the telltale knock that told him his neighbor had come back to scold him. Yuri opened the door, lifting the fabric of his tiny shirt to wipe the sweat from his brow.

“How can I help you?” He asked, voice low and sultry. Otabek looked anything but pleased, his hands clenched at both sides, a tired expression plastered on his face. God he was hot.

“I asked you nicely to keep it down. If you don’t, I will call the cops-” Yuri cut him off with a flick of his wrist, shirt still lifted towards his face. He noticed Otabek’s gaze drop, tongue darting out over his lip. Yuri smirked. He knew his nipple piercings would have a greater purpose one day.

“Eyes up here.” Yuri dropped his shirt, folding his arms over his chest. “What do I get if I listen?”

Otabek lifted his gaze once more, his glare enough to burn the air between them. Yuri gave him a once over, still curious about the probability of Otabek not wearing any underwear.

“You get the pleasure of knowing the cops weren’t called on you.”

Otabek turned and stalked back to his apartment. Yuri tipped his head to the side, watching the muscles in his back as he ripped open his door.

“Holy shit, who was that?” Mila asked, sidling up alongside Yuri after Otabek’s door slammed shut.

“The neighbor,” Yuri replied as he kicked the door shut. Mila just stared at him, sipping from her red solo cup full of some off brand beer.

“You didn’t tell me you had a sexy neighbor. Was he wearing underwear?” Yuri just shot her a look before moving back into the crowd of people. Yuri didn’t answer her. Instead he turned the music up even louder, earning him a few cheers and the shattering of glass in response.

Hopefully it wasn’t anything important.

The music drowned out the pounding on the door about an hour later. Yuri huffed and stood from the couch, brushing the grabby hands of a boy (John? Matthew?) off him to strut towards the door. He fussed with his hair and adjusted his too-tight pants, assuming to find Otabek standing in the doorway.

It was not Otabek.

“Sir, we have received a noise complaint. We’re going to need you to break it up before we issue you a citation.” Yuri stared at the cop, brushing his thumb over his lip. He didn’t think Otabek would actually call the cops. This meant war.

Less than 30 minutes later, everyone filed out of his apartment. There was a mess of cups and spilled drinks across the carpet. He found the shattered remains of a mirror on the bathroom floor, but he decided he was far too exhausted to clean it up. He was fuming. He tried his hardest to flirt with the cop, even lifted his shirt a few times on _accident_ hoping that the bars in his nipples would persuade him to forgive Yuri. Instead, he was issued a citation for refusing to cooperate. Yuri was not happy.

He wanted Otabek to know just how fucking unhappy he was. He ripped off his sweat drenched shirt and stepped into the cool hallway. It was already past 10pm. What normal 20 something-or-other year old went to sleep before at least midnight?

Yuri kicked at the door across the hall. There was no response. He kicked again, growling in pain when he hit the wood just a little too hard. Otabek still didn’t respond.

Yuri refused to give up until he answered. He pounded on the door relentlessly, kicking it for good measure. He about toppled into the dark apartment when the door swung open. Otabek was pissed. He also wasn’t wearing his shorts. Score one for Yuri, he _had_ been commando.

“Nice dick,” Yuri said coyly, eyes dropping to eye it as he chewed his lip. Was that a piercing? _Holy shit_. Otabek was unamused. Yuri didn’t seem to notice the look on his face, too absorbed in eyeballing the piercing at the tip of Otabek’s dick.

“Eyes up here,” Otabek bit out mockingly. “What do you want?” Yuri hummed and lifted his gaze, caught by the face of Otabek’s dog panting next to him. His eyes widened in terror. That dog was far too big to be allowed in the complex. It was far too big for Yuri’s liking, either.

“Seriously, what the fuck _is_ that thing?”

“A Shih Tzu.”

“I can’t believe you actually called the cops on me. What the fuck is wrong with you? You’re lucky you’re hot, or I’d kick your ass.”

Otabek just snorted, amusement flitting across his features. Yuri stuck his hands on his hips and tore his eyes from the dog. “Maybe you should listen when I ask you to stop being so loud. Some of us have _normal_ jobs that require is to be awake sometime before noon.”

Yuri bit back his reply, the dog attempting to shove past Otabek into the hallway. Yuri knew Otabek was stronger. The dog got past _somehow_.

Yuri squealed and ran back towards his apartment, but the dog knocked him over before he could even step through the threshold. He licked and pawed at Yuri who curled into a fetal position and tried to fight back the tears stinging his eyes.

He barely heard Otabek pull the dog off of him, snarling a “ _Cupcake, stop!_ ” Yuri didn’t mistake the laughter in his tone. He pulled himself off the ground, brushing himself off. He didn’t even look at Otabek before he ripped open his door.

“Keep your fucking _creature_ away from me or I’ll tell the manager you have a dog over the weight limit.”

Otabek laughed.

“It’s just a Chihuahua.”


	2. Chapter 2

Yuri folded up an empty box and tossed it into the ever-growing pile. He was finally tackling the unpacking part of moving in and he was far from having a good time. He started to rip open another box when he heard a giggle from the hallway. It was just a little past six and Yuri hadn’t invited anyone over because he had to head off to work soon.  _ Don’t be curious _ . Yuri squeezed his eyes shut with his fingers before he let out a huff. He was curious.

Pulling the door open a crack, he peeked out into the hallway. Otabek was a breath away from kissing someone. Someone who Yuri couldn’t see much of beyond the blonde hair trailing down their back. He caught the breathiness of their shared whispers and another giggle before he pushed the door shut. His heart was racing and he felt a tremble in his fingers. Was he jealous? He was fucking jealous.

Yuri turned and kicked the door before he went back to unpacking his boxes. The time was ticking away and he was dreading the moment he’d have to leave for work. In the meantime, he tried his hardest to keep himself busy.  _ Don’t think about Otabek. Don’t think about Otabek. _

An hour came and went. It was almost 7:30, Yuri had less than 30 minutes before he had to be out the door. His mind was still full of nothing but Otabek. Nothing but Otabek and the woman he’d been ridiculously close to. It made Yuri’s blood boil and he really wasn’t sure why. He barely knew the guy. He probably had a girlfriend, maybe that  _ was _ his girlfriend.

Yuri wanted to disrupt their date. What could he disrupt them for? What did people usually bother their neighbors for again? The idea hit him like a bolt of lightning. He stood and tightened his robe before ripping the door open.

Standing in the hallway, Yuri had an internal battle with himself. Was he really going to be this petty? Did he really have a reason to bother Otabek this late at night? Not entirely, but his mind was already made up as he rapped on the door with his knuckles. No answer. He knocked again. Waited.

The door swung open, Otabek cinching a robe shut around his frame. His hair was tousled and his chest was slick with sweat. Yuri scrunched his nose and tried to rip his eyes off the part in his robe. Otabek looked rather annoyed.

“I need some sugar.” Yuri said, arms crossed over his chest. Otabek raised his eyebrows, giving Yuri the look. The  _ I don’t fucking believe you _ look. Yuri felt a small victory for interrupting.

“Really? Sugar? This late at night?” Otabek tied his robe. There was a yell from deeper inside his apartment. Yuri tried to peek around Otabek, but Otabek didn’t move. “I’ll get it. Stay here.”

Yuri pouted as the door shut in his face. He stood in the hallway for a while, eyes drifting to eyeball the ceiling. What was taking him so long? Did he decide to go finish what he started before coming back with some fucking sugar?

Yuri jumped with a start when the door opened again. Otabek handed him a bag of sugar. An entire bag of sugar. Yuri stared at it, then up at Otabek.

“I just needed a little.”

“Take the bag and go away.”

Yuri nearly spun around to leave when a woman emerged behind Otabek. She was gorgeous. Gorgeous and wearing a shirt that was at least three sizes too big on her. Her hair was a mess and her makeup was smudged. Yuri felt a twinge of jealousy. He ripped apart the bag and tossed it back inside, Otabek attempting to grab it before it hit him. He did. It also exploded all over him.

Yuri didn’t wait for his reaction, stomping off back into his apartment. He didn’t have time to milk his jealousy. He had to get to work before he lost his job.

He spent the entire evening trying to forget about what he saw. Trying to forget Otabek’s sweaty body in a robe and the woman in his shirt.

 

────────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹────────

 

Yuri trudged home a little after 4 am. He was tired, he was covered in a lot of fucking glitter, and he was ready to go to sleep. After stomping up the stairs and fumbling with his key, he heard the door behind him click open. He turned, expecting to see Otabek stepping out for his morning jog.

Unless Otabek was a tall blonde woman, that was not Otabek. Yuri sneered, biting back any insults. She was wearing the same shirt she had been earlier. Her hair was even messier, and Yuri swore he could see blossoming purple marks on her neck.

Seriously, who even gave hickeys after high school?

“Oh, honey.” The woman said eyeing Yuri, like she wasn’t walk of shaming at the crack of dawn. “If you need money there are better ways to earn it than selling yourself.”

Yuri sputtered, his brain short-circuiting as he tried to come up with a response that wouldn’t get the cops called on him again. The woman’s eyes dropped to the (very respectable) stack of singles he’d received as tips the night before, and her face contorted into mock pity.

“Singles? _Sweetie_ , you’re really not very good at this are you?”

Screw it. Yuri would take another citation.

“Stupid bitch. I’m sure you know  _ all about  _ working a corner.”

The woman jerked back with an affronted expression on her face, and Yuri was getting ready to continue his yelling when the door across the hall from him opened and Otabek emerged, already scowling in Yuri’s direction.That monstrosity he was daring to call a dog was whining and pulling at the leash, clearly eager to go outside and trample Tokyo or whatever creatures of that size did. 

“Jesus fucking Christ! Don’t you ever shut up? People are  _ sleeping! _ ” Otabek hissed at him from between clenched teeth. The woman smirked at Yuri and immediately draped herself against Otabek’s side, simpering about how mean Yuri was. Yuri gained some satisfaction out of the fact that Otabek basically ignored her, too occupied by his glaring contest with Yuri. 

The buffalo at the end of Otabek’s leash whined again and pulled forward, trying it’s best to get to Yuri, obviously to eat him. He must smell the wings that Yuri had stolen from the kitchen during his break. Otabek didn’t flinch, and Yuri caught the minute flexing in his forearm as he held back the beast with no apparent effort. This only enraged Yuri as he realized Otabek had definitely let that thing past him to attack Yuri.

Yuri caught Otabek’s eyes flicker toward the glitter and shiny lip gloss kisses on his cheek (he had served a very enthusiastic and affectionate bachelorette party last night, who tipped better and better the more he flirted) and Yuri smirked as he caught an idea. 

“Otabek.  _ Sugar _ . I told you you’re welcome to spend the day in my bed if you need to.”

His change in tactics was enough to replace Otabek’s scowl with a look of confusion, and the woman was now getting red faced and furious next to him.

“Well I just figure if you’re this pissy first thing in the morning after your  _ date, _ ” and at this point Yuri made a point of pausing to slouch against his doorframe and slowly sweep judgemental eyes across the woman still clinging onto Otabek, “you must have had a really unsatisfying time.” Yuri let a slow, seductive smirk creep onto his face as he fanned out his stack of singles and lazily fanned himself with them. “Your girlfriend thinks the stack of money I’m holding isn’t enough to make me a good hooker, but I promise all I need is a couple hours to show you otherwise. I’ll even give you a deal. A freebie for me to have a full day of uninterrupted sleep.”

Otabek was back to glaring, but Yuri was pretty sure there was a hint of amusement hidden behind it, while the woman looked like she was going to explode. Otabek finally seemed to remember her presence and placed one hand on her back to guide her down the hall and away from Yuri, “C’mon Barbie, let me walk you to your car.”

They were almost all the way down the hallway, but not far enough away that her grumble didn’t reach Yuri’s ears when she said, “My name is  _ Bonnie _ .” 

Yuri laughed and slouched further against his doorway, shamelessly checking out Otabek’s ass while he watched them leave.

Otabek glanced back his way once at the end of the hall, and Yuri yelled out “I’ll see you later!” with an obscene hand motion in front of his crotch. The matching scowls he earned made him laugh even harder as he finally retreated into his apartment to sleep and shower. 

 

────────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹────────

 

It was that afternoon, and Yuri was humming contentedly to himself as he prepared his breakfast. He still had a couple of hours before he had to be at work, and he had actually gotten up early to do some grocery shopping. He had been living off bar food while he moved and now that his kitchen was finally unpacked he was craving literally anything else. He had even gotten the ingredients for some of his favorite family recipes to make on his next day off. 

He had ditched his clothes as soon as he came home, and was back to wearing his favorite silky robe with the bad ass tiger embroidery on the back. His hair was thrown up into a lazy bun, and he was wearing his fluffy pink slippers Mila had gotten him as a joke for his last birthday. He was contemplating a nap after he ate but knew if he took one he would never wake up in time for work. 

He readjusted his robe and tightened the belt, pouring himself a mug of tea while he slid his omelet onto his plate when there was a knock at his door. He pouted, looking at his breakfast, but sauntered over to the door with his tea in hand. 

He opened it to find Otabek waiting on the other side. He had his hands shoved in the pockets of his sweatpants, and his arms were left bare in a shirt with the sleeves cut off. Yuri took a moment to eye the tattoos visible on his arms, trying to interpret them all. It looked like a series of mountains around his left forearm, but he couldn’t say for sure if they were ones he should recognize. 

“I wanted to apologize for Barbie, I mean _Bonnie_ this morning,” he said with a bit of a sheepish look. “You’re an asshole, but calling you a hooker was out of line.”

“Hey gotta get your dick wet somehow,” Yuri replied. Puma was curling around his legs, demanding food. Otabek scowled in return, and Yuri shifted his weight in such a way that his robe slid down his shoulder. He didn’t bother pulling it back up, and watched Otabek’s eyes wander for just a moment.

Puma stalked towards Otabek and rubbed against his left leg once, but squirmed out of his grasp as he reached down to pet her. 

“Nice cat,” Otabek remarked. “What’s his name?”

“ _ Her  _ name is Puma Tiger Scorpion,” Yuri said, as the proud cat swished her tail. It was as if she knew they were talking about her. She was such a little show-off.

Otabek gave him an incredulous look, and Yuri rolled his eyes.

"I named her when I was 15, fuck off. Your dog is named  _ Cupcake _ ,” Yuri said. “Although I’m pretty sure that’s not a dog, just a small lion.”

“He’s just a toy poodle.”

Yuri scowled at Otabek and his completely fucking obvious lie. He was preparing to retreat back into his apartment to eat his omelet when Otabek cleared his throat and scuffed one of his feet nervously.

“Hey, uh Yuri?”

Yuri crossed his arms and arched one eyebrow at Otabek, wondering what the fuck his neighbor could want now.

“You’re not really a hooker are you?”

“ _ Fuck you _ !”  
  


────────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹────────  
  


A few days later, Yuri was running late for work, as usual. In his haste to get to his car, he dropped his phone and keys right in front of Otabek’s door. He grumbled and bent to pick them up, and in doing so, he could hear loud porn-star style moaning coming from inside Otabek’s apartment. This guy never gave it a rest. It was actually kind of impressive. Yuri couldn’t help but press his ear against the door to hear better. He was a bit shocked to realize that the person moaning like a banshee was not the barbie doll from before, but sounded a lot like a man. He listened for another moment, no longer caring about work or anything else.

Yep definitely a dude. 

Yuri stood up straight and began knocking loudly on the door. For a moment he could hear the sex sounds continue, but then they stopped abruptly. Yuri waited a second, then knocked again. He could hear clanking and banging around and then heavy footsteps heading to the door.

“What?” Otabek said, opening the door just a crack and sticking his head out. His hair was sticking up in about five different directions.

Oh shit, Yuri hadn’t had time to think this through before he decided to cock-block Otabek. He needed a reason to knock. He couldn’t ask for sugar again, could he? Otabek was staring at him, with an exasperated look on his face, and he seemed ready to close the door. Yuri said the first thing that popped into his head.

“Eggs!”   


“You have to be kidding me,” Otabek said with a loud sigh. “Do you just use your neighbors as an all hours grocery store?”

“I’m making muffins with all that sugar you gave me,” Yuri said, shooting Otabek his best smile, the one that made lesser men empty their wallets and offer their phone numbers.

Otabek seemed to be considering. “Fine!”

He left the door slightly ajar, just enough so that Yuri could peek in and get a glimpse of the fact that Otabek was walking around naked. All of those tattoos were on display. Yuri followed him with his eyes until he couldn’t see any further into the apartment.

“Here.” Otabek handed Yuri three eggs. He could barely hold onto them along with his keys and phone. “Next time you need something, try the guy downstairs. I know he’s home, cause he’s always blasting Prince.”

Before Yuri could respond or even thank him, he slammed the door, leaving Yuri standing in front of it, holding three eggs he was about to drop. He was definitely gonna be late, and probably get in trouble, but he didn’t care. Yuri took a few steps back from the closed door, and heard the porn star moaning start again with increased vigor. 

Yuri’s responsible side said to take the eggs into his apartment, put them in the fridge and go to work like a respectable adult. Then maybe he’d google a muffin recipe and make some tomorrow. Or at least ask Mila to do it. She liked baking.

There was only one thing Yuri’s immature, impulsive side wanted to do. And unfortunately, that side always won out.

Yuri looked down at the eggs in his hands, and lobbed all three of them at Otabek’s door. He then calmly put his phone in his pocket and skipped downstairs to his car. Time for work.


	3. Chapter 3

Otabek pulled his SUV into the parking lot of the veterinary office, and turned off the truck. Now that the music wasn’t drowning him out, Cupcake began a whole new series of much louder whimpers and whines than he had managed up until this point. Otabek grabbed his leash from the passenger seat and moved to the back of the truck to pop the liftgate. Cupcake was waiting for him, and as soon as the gate was opened, tried to charge forward and escape in a frantic bid for freedom before he was taken inside the building. Otabek was used to his dog’s tricks by this point, and caught the beast before he cleared the truck, wrestling him in place long enough to clip the leash to his collar. 

Cupcake leaped from the truck, but upon realizing he was trapped, proceeded to throw himself on the ground and continue to yowl pitifully. Otabek watched, allowing his dog to throw his temper tantrum. He had made sure to arrive early anticipating this exact circumstance. Cupcake watched Otabek out of the corner of his eye, and Otabek made sure to keep his stoic expression perfectly in place. Finally, Cupcake realized that there was nothing he could do to change his owner’s mind, and with a huge huff stood up and shook his whole body, splattering drool all over Otabek’s jeans. He meandered to the edge of the leash’s length to the sign for the vet’s office and took a lengthy piss on it before finally trotting up to his owner with his tail wagging, ready to go inside. 

Inside, Cupcake tried desperately to introduce himself to a lady in a chair and the tabby she had hugged on her shoulder, fighting against Otabek who dragged him over to the counter to check in.  

The woman in scrubs behind the computer barely looked up, “Pet name?”

“Cupcake Altin.” Otabek leaned one elbow on the raised surface and looked down at his dog, who smiled up at him and wagged his tail happily back and forth.

“Take a seat, I'll let the vet know you're here.”

“Thanks.” Otabek tapped the counter with a knuckle then pulled his beast of a dog to a chair opposite the cat-owner, forcing Cupcake to sit. It didn't last long, as every time someone moved or there was noise anywhere, Cupcake was up and looking for a new friend before realizing the disappointment and sitting down again.

“Why did I pay for obedience classes?” Otabek murmured, scratching just under Cupcake’s ear in the spot that made him go cross eyed. “You don't listen to anyone.” 

Cupcake's tail wagged in response, thumping loudly against the tile of the lobby and causing the woman with the cat to cast a disgruntled look at him. Otabek made a point of slowly looking her over from head to toe, and before he was even halfway through she'd flushed and looked away. 

“There's my favorite dachshund!” Leo, one of Otabek’s best friends since high school and now Cupcake’s vet, finally strolled into the room. Cupcake was back on his feet whining and pulling at the leash trying to get to his 2nd favorite person on the planet. 

Leo bent over briefly to scratch under Cupcake's chin and sneak him a couple treats. Cupcake gobbled the treats up and enthusiastically tried to lick Leo's face in return. Otabek caught the lady with the tabby staring at Leo's ass and arched one eyebrow at her, chuckling to himself at how quickly she looked away. “So just an update on his vaccines right?”

“He needs his nails trimmed. Aisha is coming over next weekend.” Otabek reminded his friend firmly, and Leo's face fell. 

“Beks, he doesn't like that.” Leo whined at him but Otabek didn't respond. Cupcake did hate having his nails trimmed, which is why it required both of them to do it. Otabek would hold the dog in place while Leo plied him with treats and actually trimmed his nails. It absolutely had to be Leo too. Cupcake would not tolerate anyone else at the practice going near his paws. 

Leo groaned but led him to the back where Cupcake was weighed (140lbs/63.5kg) and then to an exam room. Leo made quick work of the initial exam and giving Cupcake his shots, and with one last resentful look at Otabek, pulled out the nail clippers. He hid them in his pocket while he grabbed the bag of beef jerky he kept for just this occasion. 

Otabek heaved Cupcake back and flipped him on his back in his lap, using both his arms and legs to hold the dog in place. Cupcake wagged his tail and licked Otabek’s cheek, content for now with what he thought was a very elaborate cuddling session. It wasn’t until Leo grabbed one of his back paws that he realized what was going on and his resistance began in earnest. 

Cupcake turned so his nose was directly in Otabek’s ear and started  _ howling. _ Big, drawn out, loud as all shit howls over and over. He kept yanking his foot away from Leo and trying to scratch him with the other one.  Otabek was steady and kept his grip on the dog, while Leo grimaced but kept resolutely working on whatever foot he could reach, giving Cupcake a treat every time he finished a nail. 

“So Otabek,” Leo began, his voice raised to carry over Cupcake’s dramatics. “Is there a reason we’re not doing this in your living room like we normally do? You know, so we can drink after?”

“My fucking neighbor.” Otabek finally ground out, and he was sure he could feel his eye twitching. The eggs had congealed on his door by the time he had found them the next morning, and he had almost been late for work because of how long it took to clean them off the door even with skipping his morning jog.

“Oh, someone finally moved in? You didn’t tell me that. What’s the problem?” Leo glanced his way, and almost took a paw to his ear for the trouble. 

“Leo, he’s awful. He doesn’t even leave the apartment until night time, always wearing these super revealing outfits. He shows up at like 4 in the morning smelling like booze and covered in glitter. When he doesn’t leave he stays in and blasts music all night. Every time I ask him to turn it down he just makes it louder, and he parades around in nothing but these stupid little skimpy robes and nipple rings.”

“Yeah, I can see how that would be a problem for your old man sleep schedule. But I have a question for you. This neighbor, is he by any chance kinda slim, tall, long blonde hair?”

Otabek gave him his best blank face, before finally jerking his head in a slight nod. “I guess, but I don’t see what that has to do with anything, Leo.”

“Beks. You’re talking about his nipple rings. Clearly you’re looking, and you have a type.”

“I do not have a type.” Otabek grumbled, headbutting Cupcake back for a second and receiving more mournful howls in response. 

Leo rolled his eyes and took a break from Cupcake’s nails to give him the most disbelieving look Otabek had ever seen. “Sure you don’t buddy. Just do what you always do, fuck him, or fuck someone like him until he’s available.”

“...I can’t.”

“What do you mean you can’t? You get laid more than anyone I know. Putting your number in all those bar bathrooms was a mistake on my part, you really don’t need to be encouraged.”

“No, Leo, every time I bring someone home he interrupts. He knocks on my door and asks for sugar. The last time he asked for eggs, then threw them at my door after I shut it.”

Leo ignored Otabek’s disgruntled look as he started laughing. Cupcake was confused by the noise, and started barking at Leo. Otabek winced at the noise at his ear, and briefly unwrapped one leg to kick Leo. Leo fell backwards and continued laughing while Otabek struggled to pin Cupcake down again. By the time he had the dog under control, Leo was down to small giggles, and he resumed trimming Cupcake’s nails.

“Beks, you know you’re fucked right?”

Otabek didn’t respond, too busy glaring at his friend from under Cupcake’s chin since the dog was now resting his head on his owner’s while he howled. 

“I mean, tall and blonde, yeah you could get over that eventually, but they’re feisty too? That’s like, your fucking kryptonite.” This time Leo didn’t give him a chance to answer, instead declaring Cupcake finished and giving him one last handful of treats. 

Otabek paid at the front desk, while Leo changed into his street clothes in the break room.

“We’re still meeting at the bar right?” he asked Otabek as he caught up with him at the door. 

Otabek gave him a look, still annoyed that he had laughed at him, but nodded, “You sure you don’t want to just ride with me?” 

“Otabek, what happens every time I ride with you?” Otabek didn’t answer, knowing this rant was for Leo’s benefit not his. “You pick someone up, and leave me stranded. It’s the weekend, you don’t work tomorrow. You can either pick up some other little blonde, or you can actually have more than one drink and I’ll drive you home. Either way, I’ll meet you there.”

 

────────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹────────

 

Well, Leo hadn’t been wrong. Otabek had intended on repaying his friend for helping with Cupcake’s nails with a few drinks. Instead, he’d been distracted by a little blonde at the pool table with some friends, laughing as they messed up all their shots. Leo had groaned, but came along to play wingman when Otabek approached her. He put his arms around her to teach her to properly hold her cue, and could tell right away she was interested. He wanted to bring her home, but there was still the Yuri problem. So he dragged it out, keeping her there long enough that he had to call a cab instead of driving because he was tipsy. At least it was late enough that his neighbor should be gone. 

Otabek fumbled with his keys, the buzz of alcohol fucking with his coordination. He finally managed to find the right one, opening the door before ushering the blonde (Samantha?) inside. He was drunk and he was ridiculously horny, hoping with everything in him that he could at least be coordinated enough to have sex.

Their lips met before the door even slammed shut, the drag of their tongues desperate and wanting. She’d worked him up the entire cab ride, her hand slipping dangerously close to his crotch. He was already on overdrive, his senses heightened and his cock at full attention. His mind was hazy and his thoughts were cloudy, but with their lips pressed together he had no need to remember her name.

His hands curled in her hair, hers pulled at the collar of his jacket. They parted slowly, Otabek’s teeth pulling at her bottom lip before he kissed down her jawline. He pushed her back towards his bedroom, his hands firm on her hips and his teeth nipping at her neck. The moans pouring from her mouth nearly made him trip over his own feet. Otabek was pleasantly surprised when she took over, pushing him back onto his bed with a firm shove. She flipped the lights on, and Otabek took a few moments to adjust to the brightness before focusing on her face.

She looked strangely like his annoying neighbor. For some reason that made him chew on his lip, wanting so desperately to be free of his clothing.

“Clothes off,” was all she said, pulling her own shirt over her head before watching Otabek with parted lips. Her pupils were blown wide, irises reduced to nothing but a sliver of green. Otabek was quick to oblige, tearing his clothes off with eagerness. He did nothing to hide his desperation, his  _ need _ . She knew it, the smile plastered on her face caught between sly and something primal.

Otabek watched her exaggerated strut, trying not to laugh at the way her hips swayed as she made her way back towards the bed. She tapped her lips for a moment before breaking the silence. “I know someone like you has a pair of handcuffs. Where would I find those?”

Otabek raised an eyebrow, feigning offense before waving her towards the nightstand. He wasn’t really sure what she meant by  _ someone like you _ , and he really wasn’t sure he wanted to know. He was too drunk to give a shit.

He watched her dig through the drawer, pulling out miscellaneous sex toys before she found what she was looking for. She struggled to pull the box of condoms out, dropping them on the bed next to Otabek. He heard her mumble something about  _ extra large _ condoms which made him huff out a laugh.

Otabek moved back on his bed, lying back against the pillows with his arms outstretched. He watched with slight amusement as she cuffed his wrists together around one of the headboard’s poles. She crawled over him like he was her prey, her tongue licking her lips before her fingers caught in the waistband of his briefs.

“Holy  _ shit _ ,” she breathed, eyes widening as his erection sprang free. She stared at it with curiosity, something Otabek had grown accustomed to over the years. Sometimes it was because of his size and sometimes it was because of his piercing. He had learned to enjoy it. It was part of the foreplay, the ego stroking.

Otabek watched as she stroked his cock with gentle caresses. She was being  _ too _ gentle, and the cloudiness of his brain was taking over any remnants of pleasure he might have felt if he hadn’t drank four more shots than he should have.

“Harder.” Otabek gritted through his teeth, trying to keep his eyes open as she pulled him into her mouth.  _ That _ was more like it. The pull of her lips, the stroking of his cock had his eyes rolling back into his head. He fought with the cuffs, the metal biting into his wrists and moaned her name as she took him deeper. It stopped just as quickly as it started, the fog in his head clearing at the look of pure horror written on her face. (It was Samantha, right?)

“What did you just call me?” She asked, her hand moving to wipe her lips. Otabek paused. What  _ had  _ he called her? He shrugged.

“Your name is Samantha. What else would I call you?” Otabek asked, moving again to fight with the cuffs. She had put them on  _ way  _ too fucking tightly.

“First off, my name is Vivian, where the  _ fuck _ did you get Samantha from? Second off, you called me Yuri. Who the fuck is Yuri?” Good lord, the way she was staring at him so furiously was quite the buzzkill. Otabek went to rub his face with his hand, but remembered he was a little locked up at the moment.

“Fuck.”

Vivian slid off the bed and snatched her shirt off the ground. Otabek closed his eyes. “Can you at least unlock the cuffs before you go?”

“Fuck no, asshole. Get  _ Yuri  _ to do it.”

Otabek grumbled to himself as she stormed out.

He laid there for a moment, closing his eyes and breathing out. He couldn’t move to get his phone, indisposed at the moment. He gave a quick whistle for Cupcake, who came trotting into the room at the sound. Otabek pulled his legs up, trying to hide his half-hard dick from his dog. He really never felt comfortable being naked in front of him.

“Cupcake. I’m fucked. Not really, I’m the opposite of fucked.” He paused to laugh at his own joke before gaining his composure. “Can you get someone? I don’t know, Georgi from downstairs?”

The look on Cupcake’s face didn’t change, his tongue hanging out as he panted loudly from the doorway. Why did Otabek think he would understand what the hell he was saying?

“Um. Help. Cupcake, I need help.” This made Cupcake move, Otabek hearing the padding of his footsteps down the hallway. Luckily, Vivian hadn’t closed the front door in her rage, and Cupcake made his way into the hallway before Otabek could no longer hear him. He hoped that Georgi was home.

Cupcake returned a few minutes later, followed by someone who was definitely not Georgi.

“Holy shit. I thought you fell in your kitchen and knocked yourself out. This is fucking golden.” Yuri said, patting Cupcake on the head as he leaned against the doorframe. Otabek sighed. Of course Georgi wouldn’t be home the one time he needed him for something more than help with music.

“Can you unlock these?” Otabek asked, giving the cuffs a jingle. He hoped his legs were hiding Yuri’s view. He did  _ not _ want Yuri to make another comment about his dick. 

Yuri sauntered towards him, his lips curling into a devious smile. “I don’t know. I kind of like you like this. You can’t bother me if you’re cuffed to your bed.” He paused, eyes skirting down Otabek’s body with a spark of interest. “Nice dick, as always.”

Otabek groaned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUB-CON is prevalent in this chapter. Although Otabek is quite obviously not uncomfortable, there is a lack of actual consent/non-con.  
> Thank you for those who brought it to my attention. If you wish to skip this chapter to avoid any possible triggers, please do so!

Yuri had been taking the stairs back to his apartment when he spotted Cupcake roaming loose in the hallways. He frowned as he took the beast in. He didn’t like the dog or its owner, but it was unusual that the creature was running loose. Otabek was generally more responsible than that.

He whistled softly as he approached and the dog’s head perked up as he caught sight of Yuri. The creature bounded towards him and tried to jump up to lick his face, but Yuri was moderately prepared this time and managed to snag his collar ahead of time. 

“C’mon you monster, let’s get you home.” Yuri started hauling the creature back towards Otabek’s apartment, slowing when he realized the door was open. Cupcake pulled free of his hand, whining and trotting into the apartment. He stopped when he realized Yuri wasn’t following and walked back to him. He gently put his mouth around Yuri’s hand and walked forward like he was trying to guide him. Yuri looked doubtfully at the dog, and then once more at the apartment.

“Okay Lassie, lead the way, but you better not get me killed.”

He crept down the hallway, following Cupcake down to where the bedroom must be. He eyed up the apartment as he went. Otabek was certainly cleaner than he was, and his apartment was less cluttered, only containing some comfortable looking furniture and a shelf of neatly arranged movies next to the TV. He peeked in the doorway of his bedroom, and his eyes lit up with glee. This could not be a better night. 

“Holy shit. I thought you fell in your kitchen and knocked yourself out. This is fucking golden.” Yuri leaned against the doorframe, absentmindedly scratching Cupcake’s head. The pup deserved a reward for bringing him to this prize. 

Otabek was stretched out on the bed in all of his naked glory, although Yuri’s view was partially obstructed as he tried to pull up his legs to hide his dick. Yuri took his time letting his eyes wander over the tattoos and muscles that were exposed to him, ending up on Otabek’s hands cuffed to the head board. He winced internally, those looked way too tight. 

“Can you unlock these?” Otabek asked, shaking his hands at Yuri. He must be having the same thoughts. Yuri also recognized the slight slur in his voice as someone who’d had way too much to drink. He could have some fun with this. He sauntered forward, and he wanted to laugh at the box of condoms and other sex toys laid out on the bed. Looks like someone’s fun got interrupted, and for once Yuri wasn’t responsible. 

“I don’t know. I kind of like you like this. You can’t bother me if you’re cuffed to your bed.” Yuri was close enough now that he could see past Otabek’s legs, and he let his eyes travel down his body, “Nice dick, as always.”

Otabek groaned and thumped his head back against the bed frame. Yuri chuckled and sat next to him on the bed, picking up one of the plugs he found and examining it with interest. A little small for his taste, but he liked the neon pink color of it. 

“So, you wanna tell me how this happened?”

“No.” Otabek spit out, but there was a slight flush to his cheeks and he was eyeing Yuri holding the plug with far too much interest. Yuri was watching him from the corner of his eye, and trusting that Otabek was as clean with his toys as he was with the rest of his apartment, he tapped the end of the plug against his lips like he was in thought. 

“Well, I guess if you don’t want to tell me, I don’t really want to let you out either.”  He dropped the plug and stood up, trying and failing to brush the dog hair off his legs. “Have a good night neighbor!”

He turned his back and could hear Otabek yanking against the cuffs behind him, “God fucking dammit Yuri, let me the fuck out.” He stopped at the doorway, one hip cocked and glanced at Otabek over his shoulder. Otabek looked pissed, and the muscles of his arms flexed nicely as he pulled against the cuffs. 

“Shame you can still talk,” he thought out loud. “Especially because you’d be so pretty to look at without that mouth.” His eyes fell on the pair of briefs at the end of the bed and he had an idea. He turned around and moved slowly back to the bed, dragging one finger along the sheets and snagging the briefs along the way. He bent down into Otabek’s personal space, and noticed the way his eyes gravitated towards his lips. He waited until he was properly distracted before swiftly scooping up the briefs and shoving them in Otabek’s mouth. 

“There,” he said as he stood back up, proudly surveying his work. “That solves that problem.” The stare that Otabek was giving him could have set the entire room on fire. Yuri just shrugged it off, too busy enjoying the very locked up,  _ very _ naked Otabek. He let his fingers drag down Otabek’s body, reveling in the fact that goosebumps rose in their wake. 

Yuri moved, his gaze landing on the half open nightstand drawer. He gave a soft hum before he ripped it open. “Wow, you sure know how to have fun,” he said with a laugh, rifling through the drawer. He found a variety of toys and lubricants, ooing and ahing at each and every one. He grew bored of the tiny plugs, cock rings and lubricant, not bothering to put anything back before he began to dig through Otabek’s dressers.

“Damn, what the fuck do you do with these things?” Yuri asked, pulling a few comically large dildos and plugs out, laying them on the bed at Otabek’s feet. He was struck by an idea but decided he first wanted to raid Otabek’s kitchen. If he was going to take this time to torment his neighbor, he might as well see if he had anything good to drink.

Turns out he did, and Yuri didn’t bother with a glass as he downed nearly half the bottle of tequila in one pull. While he was in the kitchen, he happened upon Otabek’s phone sitting next to his keys on the counter. It was blinking, and curiosity got the better of him. The phone wasn’t locked, so he easily opened it up to see there was a message from someone named Leo. He’d sent Otabek a text asking if he got home okay. Yuri giggled as an evil idea came to him. He replied to Leo, sending three simple words. The guy looked hot and Yuri thought he could have some fun with it. 

He returned to the bedroom, brandishing his bottle of tequila. He took a long sip of it, his tongue ring clacking against the glass. Otabek eyes went wide to the sound of it. Yuri winked at him and then slammed the bottle down on the dresser after spilling some down his front, his shirt sticking to his chest. His eyes landed on the plethora of toys at Otabek’s feet before he smiled, remembering his ridiculous idea.

“Alright. I really have to know. Do you use these on yourself or..?” Yuri cocked his head, awaiting Otabek’s response. He received a muffled noise in turn. Right, he was currently choking on his own briefs. Yuri shrugged, deciding that he probably did a little of both.

As the alcohol began to sink in, Yuri became a lot more confident. He had dug through every one of Otabek’s drawers, finished the rest of the bottle, and ended up stripping himself of his clothing before pulling on Otabek’s robe. It was soft and warm, and Yuri almost lost himself in the smell that captured his senses.

He’d made a quick trip back to his own apartment, coming back with his laptop and some sparkly pink nail polish. He’d thrown on the latest season of Bar Rescue, and called Cupcake onto the bed with him. He chattered out loud to the dog, criticizing the shitty bartenders in the show while he carefully painted Cupcake’s nails. The whole time he could feel Otabek’s eyes glowering at his back, but he ignored him in favor of telling Cupcake what a pretty puppy he was. This lasted until Cupcake wandered off before his nails were dry, and Yuri snapped his laptop shut with a sigh.

He was sure Otabek was tiring of this, but Yuri was enjoying himself far too much in the moment to care. He crawled up the bed, kneeling next to Otabek. He watched Otabek’s eyes flick down his chest, and Yuri felt a warmth pooling in his groin.

With a mischievous grin, he picked up each and every dildo, holding them next to Otabek’s slowly hardening cock. He was genuinely curious if any of them were the same size. Turns out most of them weren’t, but one was nearly identical. He only knew this because Otabek had become painfully erect, and Yuri took pleasure in knowing that somewhere deep down, Otabek wanted to fuck him. The downside was, the dildo did not have a piercing, Yuri considered with a frown. He really wondered what, if anything, that piercing would feel like inside of him..

“You know, as much as we fuck with one another, it’s pretty obvious there’s a lot of sexual tension here,” Yuri stated matter-of-factly. He glanced back up at Otabek’s face. He was blushing. Otabek. Otabek was blushing. Yuri was too drunk to be embarrassed, so he just tugged the briefs from his mouth.

“Uncuff me,” Otabek said. Yuri giggled.

“I don’t know, I’m starting to think you actually  _ like _ this.” Yuri was still holding the dildo with a loosened grip. He studied it for a moment, before setting it back down on the bed. He focused on Otabek’s swollen cock, tongue dragging over his lips for a moment before he huffed.

“I swear to God if you don’t uncuff me, Yuri..” Otabek’s voice was trembling, contrasting the annoyed tone Yuri was sure he meant to have. If his cock was anything to go by, Otabek really didn’t care if Yuri uncuffed him or not.

“Hm,” Yuri replied, hand moving to rest on Otabek’s abdomen. He felt the muscles tense beneath his touch. “I want you to know that I really fucking hate you,” Yuri started, feathering his fingertips along the indented muscles. He paused, looking back up at Otabek’s furrowed eyebrows and blown pupils. “But I also  _ really _ want to fuck you. Have you seen yourself? If you weren’t so irritating I would do so many things to you..”

Yuri watched Otabek close his eyes. He was sure he was going to regret everything he was saying in the morning. If he even remembered.

“Could you even imagine the kind of sex we would have? Hate fueled sex can be the best kind of sex.” Yuri stared at Otabek’s cock as it twitched in response to his words. He wanted to touch it, but even though he was slightly inebriated, that was a line he wouldn’t cross. Not now. Even if it was painfully obvious that Otabek wouldn’t disagree.

He opened his mouth to say something more when he was interrupted by the front door opening, followed by Cupcake and a stranger barging into the room.

“Otabek. Did you call me here for a threesome? Seriously? You don’t have to use weird code words-” Leo began, but Otabek cut him off.

“Does it look like I asked you here for a threesome?” Otabek was shifting uncomfortably, and Yuri was enjoying his embarrassing boner far more than he should be. “How could I have asked you to come here anyway? I'm a little fucking trapped.”

Yuri whistled and slid from the bed, tugging at the robe around his shoulders. He was incredibly drunk. 

“Well _ someone _ did,” Leo paused, gaze darting to Yuri. Yuri shrugged. “Otabek Altin, what would your mother think if she knew you had hired a hooker?” 

Yuri shrieked in outrage, and the only thing that kept him from attacking was Cupcake standing in the middle of them barking. He couldn’t trust the mutt to take his side. 

“I’m not a fucking hooker, I'm his neighbor,” Yuri stated with annoyance. Leo stared at him like he suddenly recognized who he was, giving Otabek a knowing look. “I just found him, but I didn't want to be remembered as the one who saved him from some whore’s wrath. You just happened to be the notification on his phone when I found it. I didn't think it was going to be _ that _ easy to get you here.” Yuri tilted his head, eyes focusing on Otabek's member, which was slowly softening. “By the way, what _ did _ you do?”

Otabek averted his eyes. Leo did nothing to help him, instead adding a, “I'll leave you there until you tell me,” to the situation.

“I called her Samantha and apparently that wasn’t her name.” Otabek tugged at the cuffs again. “Please let me out, I need to go to sleep and this is getting ridiculous.”

Yuri yawned and pulled the robe off, shamelessly naked in front of the two of them. Leo stared at his nipples, and Otabek just grunted with annoyance. Yuri wasn’t sure if he was annoyed with him based on the glare he was getting, or his friend who he had just kicked hard in the back of his thigh. Probably both. Yuri gathered his things and accidentally on purpose shoved the Otabek-esque dildo into his shirt before strutting from the room. He was sure he felt two pairs of eyes on his ass. He felt his pride swell.

“You don't know any Samanthas, Beks. What did you really call her?”

Yuri swore he heard Otabek grumble his name before Leo began to bubble with laughter. He pulled open the front door, feeling pretty proud of himself before Leo popped his head out and asked Yuri if he could score some pot. Yuri wasn't sure why the fuck Leo would assume he had the ability to sell him any, so he just stared back at him before leaving without so much as a goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5

Yuri’s phone woke him early the next afternoon, he groaned at the noise and shoved his head under his pillow. His head was killing him, and he was naked? What the hell did he do last night?

His phone stopped ringing, before starting right back up again. He ignored it, and let it go to voicemail twice more before he finally grew irritated enough to try and answer. He stretched his arm out from his blanket cocoon looking for his phone and instead found an almost obscenely large dildo under his pillow. He stared in confusion at it for a moment before setting it aside and searching once more for his phone which had started ringing again. He finally found it on the floor next to his bed and hit the button to answer without even looking to see who it was.

“What?” he snapped into the phone, shutting his eyes against the light.

“Oh thank god,” he heard Mila’s voice from the other end, “I need you to come in early. Jose called in sick, and we’re swamped with the bike rally.”

Yuri groaned dramatically into the phone, and cracked one eye open to check the time. It was barely noon. He shouldn’t even be awake for another few hours at least.

“Don’t give me that shit Yuri. I need you here by three or I swear I’ll get Yakov to fire your ass.”

“Yeah, yeah, three o’clock. I heard you.”

“Good. And then after I’m coming to yours so you can show me the dildo you were drunk spamming me about last night.”

“Huh?” Yuri didn’t have time to question her further. Mila had already hung up. He glared at the phone for a minute before opening up his messages. Maybe that would shed some light on what Mila was talking about.

Yuri (2:31): babes the beast brought me a gift

Yuri (2:31): ive never seen such a big dick and its PEIRCED

Yuri (2:31): it’s cool ignore me

Yuri (2:31): the dildo is almost the same size you won’t belive this shit

Yuri (2:31): answer me or i’m bringing the dildo to work and flaring it

Well, this really didn’t explain much, but doing flare with the dildo wasn’t actually a bad idea. He wondered if he could actually pull it off and how pissed Yakov would be when he noticed an unopened text from a strange number in his phone.

867-555-5309 (2:15): THIS IS BIG DICKS UMBER YURI DON’T LOSE THIS

Honestly, what the hell had he done last night? He threw himself back on the bed, casting his mind back over the night before. He’d been serving a private party so he’d gotten off work earlier than normal. He remembered coming home and finding the neighbor’s wooly mammoth in the hallway and taking it home like a responsible pet owner.

Oh shit. He remembered finding Otabek on the bed now and drinking his whole bottle of tequila. That had been a good bottle too. He searched through the fuzzy memories trying to remember exactly what he did. He’d definitely been naked at some point. He vaguely recalled painting the dog’s nails too, and then getting out all of Otabek’s toys.

He groaned and wrapped himself up under the blankets. Oh god. He’d definitely compared the toys to his neighbor’s dick and talked about wanting to fuck him. This is why he should never be allowed to drink tequila. He turned into such an asshole. He sat wallowing in his bed, until eventually he drifted off to sleep.

────────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹────────

Otabek was sipping his coffee quietly under Leo's heavy gaze. He knew he couldn't avoid this forever so he sighed and looked his friend in the eye.

"Aren't you going to give me shit about last night?" he asked.

Leo laughed and placed his mug on the kitchen table.

"Of course I am, that's what friends are for. I just wanted to see you squirm for a bit. That's a rare sight, you know? For you to be nervous about someone." Leo scratched at Cupcake's ears absentmindedly. "So what's up with you and this twink? I thought you hated each other."

Otabek frowned in confusion.

"We do."

"You sure? The fucker was wrecking your house, damn he even painted Cupcake’s nails, and you were just lying there. Not to mention your dick was hard as hell." Leo looked at Otabek with his brow raised.

"I was handcuffed you idiot." Otabek threw a balled napkin across the table, aiming for his friend's face.

"Dude, you work out like crazy, you can hold Cupcake down at the vet but you couldn't break some sex shop handcuffs?" Leo scoffed. "And that doesn't explain the hard on."

Otabek continued drinking his coffee. When did swallowing became such a difficult task?

"I'm just saying you should be honest about it." Leo shrugged and went to leave his empty mug in the kitchen. "You want to fuck him, big deal. You've never been shy about it before, why start now?"

Otabek stared silently at the table. Leo was right, he'd never been timid about his sex life. Damn, he was never ashamed of admitting he wanted to fuck someone. What was so special about his bratty neighbor? An amazing butt and nipple rings and that tongue piercing...

"Otabek?" Leo was looking at him with a worried expression.

"Sorry." Otabek cleared his throat. How much had he been out of it? "What were you saying?"

"I was saying that we should be going. The rally is starting soon."

"Yeah, right." Otabek stood up and grabbed his leather jacket.

After saying goodbye to Cupcake and making sure he had food, Otabek walked to the door. He stopped right in front of it and looked at Leo.

"By the way, thanks for last night man."

Leo laughed. "I should thank you, Beks, I had a great time. Quite the collection you have there. I just hope those dildos were clean."

────────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹────────

The rally was amazing. Otabek had already lined up some future appointments with guys who wanted custom work done, and had meetings with some possible new suppliers. He’d almost wandered off into the bathroom with one of the models, but Leo had pinched the underside of his arm and hissed at him to remember the previous night. Reluctantly, Otabek had conceded to his friend and had stayed far away from any models for the rest of the day.

Tired from walking around all day, Otabek and Leo went to the bar for a beer. They hadn't done it in a while and it felt good to have some time with his best friend. The talk helped Otabek take his mind off his disastrous night and he trusted the alcohol to help him get rid of those awful memories.

A couple of beers later both were feeling tipsy and laughing. Now that he was relaxed, the previous night was almost funny. He bought the first few rounds, as thanks for Leo (finally) freeing him from the handcuffs. It reminded him though, with the chaos of the night before he had never asked Leo why he had even come to his apartment. He said as much and Leo laughed at him, telling him to check his phone. Otabek opened his messages and groaned at his last message to Leo.

Otabek (2:10): hot blonde here

Leo giggled as Otabek thumped his head against the table top. No wonder Leo thought he wanted a threesome. He backed out of the message when he noticed another text sent to a strange number. He opened it and his face must have shown his disbelief, because Leo was scrambling over and trying to grab his phone. Otabek let him have it, still a little bit in shock.

“Oh my god. Did that little shit really text himself your number? And reference you as big dick? I mean I get why, but still.”

Otabek reached over and shoved Leo out of the booth. Leo took it well, laughing at him as he peeled himself off the floor.

“I’m gonna take a piss.” he announced, and Otabek nodded, flagging down a waitress for two more drinks. It would be harder than he thought to get rid of the last night’s memories.

Leo stood up to go to the bathroom, taking slow steps as he walked through people and tables. He stumbled into the bathroom and grabbed the sink to avoid falling on his ass on the dirty floor. Giggling, Leo looked at his reflection.

"I look like shit." He didn't even realize he was talking out loud.

Squinting his eyes, he focused on the reflection of the bathroom stall door. It was all painted and scribbled and it gave Leo an amazing idea. He fished in his pockets looking for a pen, leaving a lot of papers and candy wrappers on the sink. Finally, with a triumphant yelp, Leo found the pen and walked to the bathroom stall. This idea was going to give him so much fun in the near future.

Otabek sighed. Why was Leo taking so long? He wasn't that wrecked, Otabek had seen him worse. He was about to wave the waiter over to order another drink when he saw him. Or thought he saw him. It must have been the beer, he couldn't picture Yuri in a place like this. Also he wasn't the only hot blonde on the earth. But why Otabek couldn't stop thinking about his neighbor all of a sudden? The doppelgänger dancing wasn't helping either, the guy was sex on legs, so Otabek forced himself to take his eyes off and finally order a beer.

While waiting for his drink he decided on sending Leo a text to make sure his friend was alive. Otabek's eyes went wide when he realized his phone was missing from the table top where he thought he’d set it. He’d had it earlier when he’d looked at Leo’s text. He double checked all his pockets and under the table when Leo finally returned, literally stumbling into the table giggling.

“Whatcha doin’ down there Beks?” Leo gripped the edge of the table to keep himself steady and almost fell over looking under the table.

“I’m just looking for my phone. I swear I just had it.” Otabek muttered to him, still searching under the table.

“Oh I have that!” Leo answered him brightly, smiling in response to Otabek’s scowl. “Good thing I did too, I needed that number for your neighbor.”

“Leo,” Otabek warned. “What did you do?”

“Well, you’ve had so much luck getting laid from me writing your number in bathrooms around town, I figured I’d give it a shot for him too.” Otabek groaned and thunked his head on the table. Leo just laughed and sloppily patted his shoulder. “C’mon man, maybe if he has his own sex life he’ll stop interrupting yours.”

────────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹────────

Otabek dragged Leo out of the bar after the phone number stunt. Clearly they’d both had enough and he was tired. He was used to going to bed at 8pm dammit, and staying out drinking two nights in a row was murder for his old man soul.

He stumbled up to his apartment from the cab, and was greeted by the sound of loud music from Yuri’s apartment again. There was also the sound of yelling, and what sounded like a bed creaking.

“More lube! It needs more lube!”

“All the lube in the world isn’t going to make that thing fit, Yuri. There’s no way you can do this,” responded a female voice, and Otabek was irritated but also curious. He’d seen Yuri naked, however briefly when he’d changed in his apartment the night before. He didn’t remember anything about him being that big.

Mind made up, Otabek stalked over to Yuri’s apartment door and started pounding on it. Abruptly the music stopped and Otabek could hear muffled voices and what was definitely a feminine laugh. Finally, the door opened and Yuri stood on the other side clearly irritated about having to answer.

Otabek froze. Yuri was back in one of those flimsy robes, barely tied and slipping off his shoulder revealing the golden bars he was wearing in his nipples today. His lips were pursed and pouting, a delectable shade of pink. Most importantly, he was holding Otabek’s dildo, the one he’d said reminded him the most of Otabek’s own dick. It was slick and shiny with lube, and Otabek stopped breathing as he wondered where Yuri had been trying to fit it.

There were some awkward seconds of silence. Otabek watched the dildo and Yuri watched Otabek.

"Well, hello neighbor," Yuri finally said with a smirk. "What brings you here at this hour?"

Otabek watched how Yuri leaned against the door frame, slim body wrapped in silky fabric. What was he here for?

"Could you tone down the noise? I really need to sleep tonight." He managed to say.

"I could try big boy, but, as you can see, I'm busy." Yuri flailed the dildo to prove his point. Otabek couldn’t see her, but he could hear the girl stifling a laugh. Yuri wasn’t really using it, was he?

Otabek focused on the problem at hand, and shook the thoughts away. Yuri was smiling, idly playing with the edge of his robe, enjoying the attention. Otabek could see the flush going all the way down his chest. He straightened up and shook the thoughts away.

The whole situation was infuriating. Otabek was getting more irritated every second. He tried to calm his thoughts when he remembered the text in his phone. He was not going to punch his pretty neighbor in the face, no, but he would certainly make things clear.

"Look, I get it, you don't give a shit. I could try to live with that but don't fuck with my friends. I know you used my phone last night." Otabek took a step closer and looked Yuri straight in the eye. He dropped his voice a little, and made sure to keep his expression steely cold. "Don't fuck with my friends, understand?"

The smile on Yuri's face almost vanished. Almost. Otabek watched him compose himself.

"Sure thing." Yuri leaned closer, robe slipping from his shoulder even further. Standing on his tiptoes he whispered in Otabek's ear. "But can I fuck you?"

Otabek's face was a mix of surprise and anger. He had never been so taken aback with an invitation to fuck. He knew Yuri was just messing with him, and that was the most irritating thing of all. Yuri laughed, still wagging the toy back and forth at him.

"Goodnight neighbor," Yuri sang with a wink as he closed the door, leaving a dumbfounded Otabek alone in the hallway.


	6. Chapter 6

“So let’s see that dildo you wouldn’t stop blowing up my phone about,” Mila said.

She and Yuri had finished with their shifts, and gone back to his place for drinks. They’d already drank Yuri’s good vodka, and now they were working on his bad vodka. Yuri had thrown on his party mix and they were bouncing up and down on his bed, both dressed in Yuri’s lacy robes.

Yuri stumbled off the bed and grabbed it. He’d been keeping it under his bed, wrapped in a t-shirt, like some secret. Mila’s mouth fell open.

“Jesus Yuri,” she gasped. “You said his dick is bigger than that?”

Yuri eyeballed it. “I was pretty drunk, but yeah I’d say he’s bigger.”

“Does he have a girlfriend?” Mila acted like she was gonna get up and leave, and Yuri just swatted at her and did another shot.

“You’re not his type, Baba!” Yuri shrieked as she hit him right back.

Mila reached out for the dildo, which Yuri handed off before rummaging around in his bedside drawer.

"It is really big," Mila said, turning the dildo and looking at it from different angles.  
  
"It's fucking big, bigger than that hockey player's dick that you used to fuck," Yuri replied. "I'm not even sure if it would fit."  
  
Mila looked a little confused.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"In my ass duh, are you stupid? You can barely hold the alcohol now, you're really getting old." Yuri finally found what he was looking for. "Alright, we're gonna run a test."  
  
Yuri laid out a bottle of lubricant and an anal fleshlight. Mila looked even more confused.  
  
"What the fuck are you going to do with that Yura?"  
  
Yuri smiled.  
  
"I told you, a test, I need to know if that monster of a cock would fit in my ass."  
  
With the help of Mila, Yuri poured some lube into the fleshlight. Both of them were so drunk that half of it ended up staining Yuri's tiger sheets. They were laughing loudly while trying to get the lube in. With clumsy fingers Yuri pushed the tip of the dildo inside the fleshlight. It didn't fit.  
  
"Fuck, I haven't used this in ages, it must be dry as hell. It needs more lube. Mila, gimme more lube." Yuri pointed at the toys on the bed.  
  
Mila was laughing at the sight.  
  
“More lube! It needs more lube!” Yuri yelled.  
  
“All the lube in the world isn’t going to make that thing fit, Yuri. There’s no way you can do this,” Mila managed to say between giggles. She tried to hold the fleshlight still while pouring more lube over it. Both of their hands were slippery. Yuri tried in vain to shove the dildo in while Mila held the fleshlight steady, but between his intoxication and the lube his hands kept slipping. He and Mila were dissolving into fits of giggles when there was someone pounding at the door. Yuri looked over at Mila and arched an eyebrow.

“Bet you half my tips from tonight that it’s the boy wonder himself, here to bitch about the noise again.”

“No way. You think he’s in pajamas again? I wanna get a look at this thing for real.”

“You’re disgusting, hag.”

Mila dropped the fleshlight and flipped the music off, following after Yuri as he stomped to the door. He pushed her off to the side, and flicked the lock before yanking the door open. Sure as shit, there stood one Otabek Altin, although Yuri was disappointed to see he was still fully dressed.  
  
There were a few moments of silence. Otabek seemed too entranced by Yuri’s nipple rings to form words, before his eyes slid to Yuri’s hand, which Yuri belatedly realized was still holding Otabek’s dildo covered in lube. Oops. Yuri half expected Otabek to yell at him for stealing the dildo, but instead he noticed Otabek’s pupils were blown out and a faint tinge of color dusting his cheeks. Yuri grinned to himself as he realized what Otabek must have thought he was doing with the dildo, and decided he could have some fun with this.

“Well, hello neighbor.” Yuri gave him his sexiest smirk, and leaned against the doorframe to show off his body in the most advantageous way. “What brings you here at this hour?”

Otabek seemed lost, still distracted by the glint of gold at Yuri’s chest, but he pulled himself together enough to stammer out, “Could you tone down the noise? I really need to sleep tonight."

Oh yes, Yuri was going to have fun with this. Mila made a jerking off motion at his side, still out of Otabek’s sight and he cheered internally as he caught on to what she meant. "I could try big boy but, as you can see, I'm busy." Yuri waved the dildo around in front of him suggestively, and Otabek’s face went slack in lust. Yuri kept himself composed, playing with the edge of his robe so it raised up and exposed more of his thighs for Otabek’s view. Next to him Mila had practically shoved her whole hand in her mouth trying to stifle her laughter. He shot her a quick side eye, needing her to keep it together or he was going to lose it as well and this would all be for nothing.

Otabek shook his head, and then he was leaning in, trying to use his greater bulk to intimidate Yuri. "Look, I get it, you don't give a shit. I could try to live with that but don't fuck with my friends. I know you used my phone last night." Otabek took another step into Yuri’s space, dropping his voice and his expression going icy. "Don’t fuck with my friends, understand?"

Well, fuck him. Yuri didn’t back down from anything. Mila had gone wide-eyed, ready to intercept the blow. Yuri had knocked bigger men on their ass for less. Yuri subtly waved her off with the hand out of Otabek’s view behind his back. Brute force wasn’t what he needed here. Yuri wasn’t mad anyway. He was turned on.

He leaned into Otabek’s space, getting close enough that his breath would brush Otabek’s ear and gently tugged at the edge of his robe so it fell off his body and left more skin available for Otabek’s view. “Sure thing,” he murmured into Otabek’s ear, and caught the other man repressing a shiver, “but can I fuck you?”

Otabek jerked back and his mouth opened and closed as he tried to formulate a response to Yuri’s rather obvious come on. All the skin that Yuri could see had flushed, and Yuri laughed to himself as he waved goodbye with the dildo once more. “Goodnight neighbor,” he said right before closing the door, quickly locking it and leaning against it in relief.

“Oh my god Yuri,” Mila stage-whispered next to him, giggling. “That was brilliant.”

Yuri grinned at her, waving the dildo back and forth, “I know.” He pushed himself away from the door, “Let's go turn on some porn. Something with a screamer. It's too quiet in here.”

────────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹────────

Otabek was exhausted. He had been up way too late the past couple nights, not helped by the obnoxious sex noises coming from his neighbor’s apartment late into the night. He had been annoyed at first, until he realized he could still hear Yuri and the girl in his apartment talking way too loudly at the same time. He had to assume the porno was just there to upset him, and he was sick of falling into his neighbor’s antics. It took a while, but eventually he managed to sleep.

Luckily it was Sunday and he still had the day to recover. He’d managed to sleep in a little bit, as much as Cupcake would allow him to before demanding food and a bathroom break. He took the dog for a short walk around the block to take care of his business, and flopped back on his couch to try and nap.

He gave it up a little while later. It was too bright and his body wasn’t going to let him fall back asleep. He grudgingly got out of bed and dressed himself in some old jeans. He had some maintenance to do on his bike.

He was well into his work a couple hours later, and cursing comfortably at some spark plugs when his phone buzzed on his work bench. He wiped his hands off on a nearby rag and grabbed the phone. Leo's name was flashing on the display and he almost ignored it in favor of finishing his work. Instead he sighed and answered, shoving the phone between his shoulder and eat so he could continue tightening some nuts.

“Hey Beks, how do you feel about being a sexy dog washer for charity?”

“...Is it bad that this isn’t even the weirdest thing you’ve ever asked me?”

Leo laughed, and Otabek shifted his phone to his shoulder so he could use both hands to look for the socket he needed, “But seriously, will you do it? We had some volunteers back out last minute.”

“What do you need me to do exactly? Because I could swear you just said sexy dog washer.”

“Yeah, it’s our big fundraiser for all the pro bono work we do. You just have to wash dogs for a couple hours, smile and be charming, nothing much. Will you do it? Come on, you're sexy and you like dogs. I'll buy you dinner and beer after.” Leo promised.

“I don't know how I feel about you calling me ‘sexy' but I’m in.”

“You're the best Beks. I'll text you the details.”

────────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹────────

Yuri woke up to the sun hitting his eyes through a gap in his curtains. He and Mila had been up most of the night, and he’d finally fallen into bed around sunrise. He remembered hearing Mila leaving earlier in the day, but he had been trying to sleep through what was sure to be a wicked hangover. He was feeling it now, and he stuffed his head under the pillow trying block out the sun.

He stretched out his arm and fumbled until he found his phone. He dragged it under the pillow with him and jammed at the screen until it turned on. He squinted to see it was after three in the afternoon and that he already had a bunch of messages as well as at least ten snaps from Mila.

He opened the messages first and was confronted by a picture of a shirtless Otabek next to another shirtless guy with a matching haircut. The other guy was smiling and posing cheesily at the camera, while Otabek was giving a blank face and holding the oversized gerbil Mila pretended was a dog (although it was much better than the furry T-rex across the hall).

“What the fuck?” Yuri muttered under his breath and sat up, wincing as his momentary distraction was broken by the sun hitting his face again. He sputtered and pulled himself out of bed, dragging himself to the bathroom for ibuprofen and a piss. He glowered at his reflection over the sink afterwards, before picking up his phone and looking at another snap.

Otabek was bent over, washing a huge white dog. The next snap was a close up of his ass. Yuri rolled his eyes and flipped to messenger, voicing his earlier question at his friend, ‘What the fuck? What are you doing? What is he doing?’

Yuri didn't appreciate the long silence that followed, so he distracted himself with digging through his fridge, pulling out hangover food. He downed half a Powerade and started heating a skillet before his phone buzzed. The wait made him moody, so he ignored it until he'd laid turkey bacon and hashbrowns on the skillet.

He opened his Powerade for another drink, just starting to sip it as he opened the message when someone pounded at his door. Powerade did not feel good coming out of his nose. He choked, coughing as he reached for a paper towel. Whoever it was pounded again.

He shouted a curse in Russian at the visitor, cast a tiny pray the bacon wouldn't burn, and went to see who it was.

He hadn't done anything annoying, so it wouldn't be Otabek. He was still surprised when he opened the door and was instantly draped by a red head pulling him into a loose hug. A rat ran by his foot, and he heard Potya hiss then the scatter of nails on the floor as the cat fled.

Mila straightened herself, a huge grin on her face, “ _There_ you are! Hurry up and get dressed, you've got to see it _in person_.”

Yuri shrugged her off of him, noticing she had a plastic bag hanging on her wrist, and tugged her into the apartment, closing the door behind her, “See what in person? More monstrosities? I'm cooking, anyway.” He headed back to the kitchen, knowing she'd follow.

“Monstrosities? Oh, Yuri, are you hungover? Did you not see that ass? Those muscles?” She sighed and collapsed against his counter, “It's everything a girl could want.”

Yuri huffed and flipped his bacon over.

“Besides, I brought you the best hangover cure!” Yuri sighed, mashing the hashbrowns down with his spatula before turning. Mila grinned and dug into the plastic bag, producing a bottle of V8 and a mini bottle of vodka, “Bloody Marys!”

Yuri winced at the high pitch in her voice and wished his ibuprofen would work faster. He looked back at his food, then brushed his hair out of his eyes to look back at her. She just smiled and wiggled the bottles at him. He sighed, “Fine, mix it up.”

Mila actually _squealed_ at him and started making her concoction, spilling V8 on his counter. He rolled his eyes and plated his food, splitting it in two, 70-30, and shoved both plates on the counter. He pretended he didn't see her steal a strip of bacon from his plate and cleaned up the skillet before going to eat.

She left the drinks in the V8 bottles, grinning before she took a long drink, “So, there's this charity event…” Yuri didn't rise to the bait, simply shoved food in his mouth. Mila stuck out her lower lip in a pout, but continued, “There's all these gorgeous men washing dogs. Practically naked. Lillipup looks amazing. Did I mention the lack of shirts?”

Said dog sauntered into the kitchen, smaller than his cat and dark brown. He looked too proud of himself as he sat at Mila’s feet and looked up at them. Yuri scowled at it, then finished his food quicker than he probably should have, “Why should I care? Potya doesn't need a bath.”

“Oh my god, Yuri!” Mila followed him to the sink to get rid of the plates, “Your neighbor, you know, the sex on legs? He's there. Come with me to drool some more. You need to get out anyway.”

Yuri rolled his eyes as his phone buzzed with an unknown number. He frowned at it, hit the ignore button, then looked back at Mila,“You need to get out less.”

“Yuriiii!”

“Fine! Fine.” He pointed a finger at her as she bounced and smiled at him, “But only for a few minutes. And then we go do something more interesting.” He picked up his phone and Bloody Mary and headed to his bedroom to get dressed.

“I love you, Yuratchka!”

“Whatever, hag.”

────────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹────────

Yuri finished his drink as they rounded the corner. The parking lot where the wash was being held came into view. It was lined with banners and balloons and there was a bouncy castle and a food vendor set up in the back corners. Mila’s bastardized Bloody Mary had the intended effect, and his head was now throbbing at a bearable level.

“What are we even doing here? It’s going to look weird that we just showed up with a dog you already washed.” He still shot her an annoyed glare, but lead the way across the street.

“I’m here for the eye-candy and you’re here because I love you and that means I get to torture you with said eye-candy that you’ve successfully pissed off.” She looped her arm through his just as he spotted Otabek, who was straightening up over a German Shepard and wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. He didn’t get to see if the other spotted him as Mila gave him a violent tug and dragged him off to the food cart.

“We literally just ate, you cannot possibly be hungry again.” Yuri was _not_ whining. Mila gave him an over-sweet smile and purchased two waters, passing one to him. He had nothing better to do, so he followed her to a picnic table set off to the side with a prime viewing spot. He climbed up over the bench and sat on the tabletop, setting the water aside as his phone went off in his pocket.

He cursed under his breath and tugged it out, frowning at the unknown number flashing on the screen.

Mila leaned into his shoulder and huffed a laugh, “What’s wrong, kitty cat?”

“I keep getting phone calls from numbers I don’t know. They don’t ever leave me a message, it’s getting old.” He hit the decline button and set the phone on the table, just for it to erupt again, “Goddamnit.” He swiped the decline button right away.

“Have you answered it?”

“The first one, I did by accident. There was just this heavy breathing on the line. I stopped after that.” He wrinkled his nose and opened his water to take a drink, “It’s unnerving.”

“Heavy breathing? Maybe you earned a stalker? The bar can’t be that clear of creepers.” She waved at someone, Yuri following her line of site to see Otabek looking directly at them, face unreadable. Yuri quirked an eyebrow and took another drink of water as she said, “You should just block them.”

“I would, but they’re different almost every time. Spam, maybe? I wish I knew where they’d gotten my number from.”

“Your number?” Yuri froze at the new voice, and turned his head very slowly towards it, “Oh, I did that. I wasn’t sure it would work!” Yuri’s eyes narrowed as he hunted his brain for a name to the vaguely familiar face. The guy was shirtless, like the others, but mostly dry, his posture rather relaxed and laid-back as he grinned at him.

Leo. That was it, the guy he’d texted to unlock Otabek’s cuffs. He pushed himself to his feet, “You did what? That what would work?”

Leo dropped a hand into one of his pockets and shrugged, “We thought you could use some company. So, I put your name on a bathroom stall.”

Yuri’s eyes widened, “You did _what_?” And then, “We?”

“Yeah, Otabek and me. I figured if you were so interested in his sex life, maybe you needed one of your own.” His grin widened, “So we did what worked for Otabek. Your name’s on a stall in a bar.”

Yuri had never understood the term ‘blind fury’ before. Now he understood it, along with ‘seeing red’. Mila cackled from her spot on the table, reaching one hand out to put on his arm. He shoved it off and stormed up to Leo, “What bar? Where? That shit needs to come down _now_.”

Leo shrugged, “I was pretty drunk, Otabek might know.”

Yuri felt violated. Sure, they’d been pulling some nasty pranks against each other, but never anything this horrible. He shoved past the other and stormed towards Otabek, “Hey!”

Otabek turned from the person he’d been talking to, rubbing his cheek with a towel. He froze when he saw the expression on Yuri’s face.

Yuri wanted to punch him, wanted to push him into one of the tubs being used and drown him in dirty dog-washing water. Yuri ignored the look of confusion and instead reeled his arm back, throwing it forward as hard as he could to throw his half-full water bottle at him. He watched it hit his chest before he exploded, “You _asshole_!”

Otabek’s eyebrows dropped low in concern as he gracelessly caught the plastic bottle, but Yuri was already turning away, shouting, “Stay the hell away from me and my apartment!” as he stormed off, dodging a group of dogs and pushing through children to head back towards his apartment.

Otabek looked at the water bottle, then at Leo. Leo shrugged and turned away. What the hell had just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ded: Just want to take a moment to say thank you to everyone who is supporting us with this fic! It's crazy, working with this many writers, things get a little chaotic at times, but it makes this so much fun to write! Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Yuri had successfully avoided Otabek for the next week after their confrontation. He crashed at Mila’s for the first night, but after the first time he woke up the next day to the sound of sex he bailed. He wasn’t up to seeing Otabek and the jail sentence that would probably follow, so he broke into his cousin’s house instead. 

Viktor and his husband, Inferior Yuuri, weren’t home when he arrived, so Yuri made himself comfortable on the couch with a bowl of cereal and took advantage of their very extensive cable package. It was not a pleasant surprise for anyone when Viktor and Yuuri stumbled in, drunk and already half naked to be greeted by Yuri’s screams. 

Yuri would have hung out longer, but he could only tolerate Yuuri’s soft probing questions and Viktor’s obnoxious energy for so many days before he snapped. When Viktor got drunk and started telling him stories about all the times he and Yuuri had sex on the couch Yuri was sleeping on, Yuri got the fuck out. 

It was Saturday afternoon, and Yuri snuck in the hallway, successfully avoiding Otabek as he entered his own apartment. He refilled Potya’s food and water feeders, and kicked off his pants. He had just enough time for a nap before work, and he was so ready to indulge in his own bed. 

He was woken far too soon by singing. It sounded like a child, and they were singing that goddamned song from the movie about the snow princess and the talking snowman. Of fucking course it was coming from Otabek’s apartment. Yuri weighed his options for about two seconds before he made up his mind. So what if he ended up in jail. He was handling this. 

Otabek’s singing voice was soft and raspy, Yuri whispered words of self loathing as he slammed open his front door. 

_ Did Otabek know how to do anything besides be ridiculously sexy? _

Yuri didn’t bother pulling on anything else, donned only in his briefs, his hair a mess of tangles on his head. He pounded on Otabek’s door none too quietly. Otabek’s singing stopped abruptly, and the door swung open to reveal Otabek.

Otabek wearing a fucking crown. Holding a wand.

“What, Yuri?” Otabek sounded exasperated, the soft out-of-tune singing of what Yuri assumed was a small child resumed in the background. 

“Some of us sleep at this time.” Yuri paused, noticing Otabek’s gaze had fixated on his chest. Yuri crossed his arms. “I would appreciate it if you could stop singing that fu-” Yuri was cut off by the whirlwind of a child that slammed into Otabek’s leg. She stared up at Yuri with eyes that matched Otabek’s, and he suddenly felt extremely naked. He tightened his arms across his chest and swallowed.

“Hi! Are you the pizza man?” Her voice was high pitched and too full of joy - enough to make Yuri cringe before raising his eyes back to Otabek. The smile on his lips annoyed Yuri even more.

“Do I look like I have pizza?” Yuri snapped back, none too kindly. The girl pouted and tugged the wand from Otabek’s hand. She pointed it at Yuri and mumbled something along the lines of  _ I command you to be nice _ . Yuri stared at her, at the crown that matched Otabek’s sitting atop her head, then at the wand in her tiny fist. He let out a laugh before leaning down so he was eye level with her. “I was asleep and you both woke me up with your awful singing, I don’t think that  _ I _ am the mean one.” Yuri stood again, turning on his heels to head back to his apartment.

“He’s not very nice.” He heard a small voice mumble. Otabek hummed in agreement.

“Cute crown, Otabek.” Yuri shot over his shoulder before kicking his door closed behind him. 

He wished to go back to his nap before having to wake for his night shift pouring drinks and dealing with drunkards, but the singing picked back up, and Yuri noticed that it was a tad higher than before. He didn’t even know Otabek had a kid. Where had the kid been this entire time?

Yuri was annoyed for more than one reason, and as always, it had everything to do with his intolerable neighbor.

────────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹────────

The calls didn’t stop at any point, and Yuri was seriously considering getting a new phone number. He’d blocked at least 20 different people, and each text that came in made the anger come back in waves. Mila had taken to answering a few of the calls, her words far from kind as she chewed whoever it was out. The entirety of his shift was spent making shitty mixed drinks and listening to Mila give someone an earful.

He was tired. It was time to go home and eat something before lounging about until his next shift. The persistent dinging of his phone was driving him insane, and he was on the edge. He was so on the edge that he was almost  _ off _ it. Yuri wanted to launch his phone off his balcony when he got back home.

He stomped up the stairs, the smell of smoke and alcohol swirling around him. He was probably covered in confetti and a variety of other sparkly, obnoxious objects. As much as he loved making tips, his job was a lot of younger women having loud parties while insisting on throwing some sort of paper in the air because they had to be extra as fuck.

He was home later than usual, as it was well after 8 in the morning. He hoped Otabek would be gone today, and that his mini-me wouldn’t be there singing another awful rendition of  _ Let it Go _ . 

His wishes were crushed when he reached his floor, Otabek’s door already open. Balloons were spilling from the apartment, and Yuri was exhausted just looking at it.

Poking his head into Otabek’s apartment, he caught the tiny monster trying to braid Cupcake’s hair. It was quiet, but the streamers and party favors littering the small space was enough to annoy Yuri.

“Please tell me it isn’t going to be loud as fuck in here today.” Yuri shouted, hands gripping both sides of the doorframe. He swore he could smell cake.

Otabek leaned around the corner, and Yuri tried not to laugh at his very  _ Disney Princesses _ apron. “It’s Aisha’s birthday.”

Yuri furrowed his eyebrows. Who the fuck is Aisha?

Oh, right, the child.

“Could you not do this at her mother’s house? There’s no way this is the only place-” Yuri was cut off by Otabek clearing his throat.

“They’re in the middle of moving so we’re having her party here this year. Don’t worry, it won’t be as loud as some of yours have been.” Otabek’s tone didn’t invite Yuri to say anything more. It wasn’t surprising, as he had completely blown up at him the day before.

Yuri glanced at Aisha who didn’t even bother to look back before leaving. 

He was going to try to have a quiet day and a quiet rest one way or another.

────────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹────────

Yuri had fallen asleep on his couch, wrapped in his favorite robe with reruns of NCIS playing quietly on his television. He had finally drowned out the children’s laughter and the obnoxious Disney music long enough to get some sleep. 

It was dead silent when he awoke, peering at his phone to see that it was already well after 6. He had to be at work by 8, and the gnawing hunger in his gut forced him up. He didn’t want to cook, too tired and lazy to bother. He chose to pull on some clothes and head out the door, wanting to pick up something quick to eat before his shift.

Otabek’s door was still open, the quiet sounds of a movie drifting from the crack. Yuri was still furious with Otabek, but his curiosity won over. Carefully, he pulled the door open. Aisha was asleep on the couch, a blanket covering her as Otabek picked up the bits of food and confetti from his carpet. Yuri let out the breath he was holding, leaning against the doorframe. He must have been louder than he thought, as that caused Otabek to pause and look in his direction.

“I didn’t know you had a kid,” Yuri said, voice quiet as if he actually cared if she woke up or not.

“I don’t,” Otabek responded, before kneeling back down to continue his endeavors of cleaning his apartment.

“Then..?”

“She’s my niece.” Again, Otabek sounded uninterested in continuing their conversation. Yuri was a bit upset by it, but he had been the one to tell Otabek to stay the fuck away from him.

“Oh.”

Otabek stood, letting out a sigh before meeting Yuri’s gaze across the room. He moved a bit closer, hands cupping a large rainbow of confetti that he seemed to pluck from the carpet fibers. Did he know what a vacuum was? “Look, I don’t know what I did to piss you off, but it seems like you’ve hated me since the moment we met. That’s fine, not everyone gets along.” Otabek paused, dropping the bits of colorful paper into an opened trash bag on the floor. “I think it’s better if we go about our lives and stop stepping on each others’ toes.”

Yuri inhaled then, a pang in his chest nearly forcing him to cough.  _ Did _ he hate Otabek?

“The number thing,” Yuri mumbled. “Putting my number on a bathroom stall when I did nothing to deserve that. That’s what you did to piss me off.”

“Ah,” Otabek scratched the back of his head, glancing back to see if Aisha was still asleep. “That was Leo’s idea. I could have stopped him, I could have gone in and gotten rid of it, but I didn’t. That’s why I think this whole..” Otabek trailed off, hand gesturing between the two of them. “Thing. Relationship? Is toxic. We don’t get along. I don’t think it’s healthy for us to keep this going.”

Yuri laughed a bit, though he didn’t find any of it funny. He wanted to protest, but he was certain the two of them really had taken their pranks a bit too far. “Maybe we did go a bit too far sometimes, but it was never meant to be malicious.” Yuri was quiet, eyes dropped to stare at the carpet.

“Well, I’m sorry about the number thing. It won’t happen again.”

Yuri nodded, tugging at the hem of his jacket. His eyes slowly trailed back up the length of Otabek’s body as they always did, and he knew he didn’t want to end any connection they had, even if it wasn’t the _purest_ relationship he’d ever had with a person.

“I don’t accept your plan to stop talking to me, by the way,” Yuri said smugly before heading off down the hallway. 

────────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹────────

Another late night, another morning of glitter possibly shoved into Yuri’s nasal cavity. He rubbed at his nose, trying to push the bits of glitter out with annoyance, but to no avail. He nearly collided with Otabek and his dog when he reached the landing, a sneeze-but-not-really sneeze forcing him to pinch his nose. He had a bit to drink after work, Mila forcing shots of alcohol into his hands before they shut the place down. It was enough to make him giddy, fuzzy but still sober enough to function.

Yuri stumbled into the wall, eyes watering as the urge to sneeze slowly faded. Otabek was holding Cupcake’s leash tightly, his eyes staring at Yuri with far too much concern.

“You ok?” Otabek asked, not quite sure whether he should reach out and help Yuri or keep his hands to himself.

“A bit buzzed. Glitter in my nose. Mostly the glitter” Yuri mumbled, trying to regain his composure. His hand hit Otabek’s chest as he balanced himself, and it felt like the jolting tingle you get after rubbing your socks into the carpet and touching something.

Otabek was warm and soft, and Yuri couldn’t stop his eyes from landing on Otabek’s lips. He’d never really paid much attention to them before, and maybe it was the alcohol, but  _ holy shit _ Yuri wanted to kiss him.

“Do you need me to walk you to your bed?” Otabek asked, one hand gently tugging Yuri’s from its place on his chest. 

Yuri pouted. He pouted and tried to put his hand back on Otabek’s chest, but Otabek was far stronger than he. Yuri finally just nodded, eyes still fixated on Otabek’s lips. 

He wasn’t even drunk, but the warmth of Otabek leading him into his apartment made him tingle all over. The soft padding of Cupcake’s feet as he followed behind them made Yuri smile. He was more tired than anything, and the burn of glitter shoved in his nasal cavity was long forgotten.

When the fuck had he gone so soft?

He flopped back onto his bed, allowing Otabek to slide his shoes off for him. He thought it was silly, as he was sober enough to take care of himself. Otabek’s fingers were gentle, tugging off Yuri’s socks with slow movements. Yuri felt every hair on his body stand up.

“Do you need me to get you some water?” Otabek asked, straightening up to look down at Yuri. There was no light shining through his dark curtains, but the dim light of his bedside lamp was enough for him to fixate on Otabek’s lips again. 

Yuri sat up, a bit too quickly, feeling the buzz of alcohol as he did so. He shook his head and reached out for Otabek’s wrist, wanting to feel what he had felt before.

It didn’t happen again. It probably actually  _ was _ static shock.

Yuri giggled to himself, and for some reason, Otabek had allowed him to curl his lithe fingers around his wrist. It was suddenly too quiet, and Yuri was certain his heart was going to pound out of his chest. He looked up to see Otabek staring back.

Yuri cleared his throat, but he didn’t break their gaze. His fingers tightened their grip, and he realized he was pulling Otabek towards him. 

“Yuri-” Otabek began, ready to tug his arm from Yuri’s grasp. 

After a long, lingering stare, Otabek leaned in. He hesitated, but then their lips met. It was slow at first, careful and almost a question. A silent  _ is this okay? _ Yuri melted into it, their kiss deepening as he finally let go of Otabek’s wrist. Otabek pressed into Yuri, hand cupping his face as he slid his tongue into Yuri’s mouth.

It was wet and sloppy, far from romantic, and so full of all the sexual tension between them that it left Yuri breathless. He tangled his fingers into the longer hair on Otabek’s head, trying to push them impossibly closer together. It was all teeth and tongue, spit and quiet gasps for air. 

It went no further than that, Otabek eventually prying himself from Yuri’s grip. He shot Yuri a guilty look before whistling for Cupcake to follow. Yuri watched them leave, Otabek not even looking back before the front door clicked shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOO HIIII. It's me, LeCheesie~  
> This fic is going to be taken over by me now, as everyone else has life + various other things that keep them busy.  
> Originally this was my idea and my fic, but I wanted to share the fun with my friends, so I did! We had fun writing together and I'm glad they stuck it out with me for so long through my silly plans and whatnot.  
> For now on, though, it's going to be just me as I want to see this through till the end!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who continues to read this even after the hiatus, I'll be trying to update more frequently! <3


	8. Chapter 8

After the look on Otabek’s face before he left Yuri’s apartment, Yuri  _ knew _ . He knew that kiss was wrong, wrong, wrong, and that Otabek was going to avoid him until the day one of them moved out.

Yuri had fallen asleep after a long while of staring at his ceiling while trailing his fingers over his lips.

Part of him felt like the kiss was right in every way. He’d felt the feelings lingering behind his disdain for his neighbor, even on the worst of days.

Yet another part of him felt like maybe it wasn’t right. Otabek was just barely out of his reach, someone who Yuri wanted to hold at arm’s length. The amount of strangers parading in and out of Otabek’s apartment at any point in time was enough to tell Yuri that he probably shouldn’t cross that line.

There he was though, toeing the line.

Yuri huffed and kicked off the comforter before climbing out of bed.

He was going to talk to Otabek one way or another.

Yuri waited outside of Otabek’s apartment, knowing that he would be coming back from his morning jog soon. 

The only thing was, Otabek didn’t come back. Yuri didn’t wait much longer, anger bubbling under his skin.

He kicked Otabek’s door and stomped back into his apartment. He pulled out his phone and found Otabek’s number, listed as  _ big dick _ since Yuri thought it was funny. It  _ was  _ pretty funny.

Yuri (8:34): Otabek I swear to fucking god if you start avoiding me I’m going to lose it

Yuri (8:41): Answer me

Big Dick (8:47): I’m walking Cupcake

Yuri (8:47): You never walk Cupcake this late. That’s bullshit

Big Dick (8:51): It’s a little weird that you know that

Yuri took to calling him.

“Yes, Yuri?”

“Where the fuck are you? You can’t just make out with me and leave without saying anything.”

“You were drunk.”

“I wasn’t  _ drunk _ I was  _ tipsy _ . I was perfectly sound and capable of making my own decisions,” Yuri paused, then, “I want to fuck you. I’m not ashamed of that. You shouldn’t be either.”

Otabek breathed into the phone, but he didn’t answer.

“You’re my piece of shit neighbor who pisses me off and does literally everything he can to make my life hell. You’re also hot as fuck and that’s completely undeniable, I’m not going to sit here and pretend like I don’t have feelings for you just because you can’t man up to your own,” Yuri continued.

“Did you just admit to having feelings for me in the same breath as telling me you want to fuck me?”

“Yes.”

“You’re a pain in my ass.”

“ _ You _ can be a pain in  _ my _ ass if you fucking come home.”

Yuri hung up then, not even waiting for Otabek to respond. He probably wouldn’t come back today, not after the guilt lining his face before he left.

 

────────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹────────  
  


“You told him you wanted to fuck him? Just like that? That’s  _ romantic _ , wow,” Mila said, cross-legged on Yuri’s bed. They were eating sushi, Yuri smacking her hand away from the last spicy tuna roll.

“Nothing about any part of our relationship has been even slightly romantic. What makes you think I would start now?”

“I’ll be very surprised if he doesn’t come running at that offer. I mean,  _ you can be a pain in my ass if you fucking come home _ is such a pickup line.”

Yuri just rolled his eyes, moving to clean up the mess scattered across his bed.

He heard the undeniable sound of Cupcake barking in the hallway. Yuri froze, heart slamming in his chest. Mila looked at him and shrugged before he darted towards the door and ripped it open.

There was Otabek, just outside his door. One hand in his pocket, the other dropping to his side when Yuri appeared.

“Did you come back to be a pain in my ass?” Yuri asked, tilting his head to the side.

Otabek stared at him and then looked away. Yuri eyed the stubble on his chin, wondering what it would feel like beneath his fingertips.

“Yuri, look,” Otabek paused, snapping his fingers at Cupcake, who had been trying to squeeze past Yuri into his apartment. “Up until that kiss, I thought you hated me. You threw an entire bag of sugar at me once, and now you’re telling me you want to have sex with me and you have  _ feelings _ for me, and I don’t know what to do with that.”

“You have obvious feelings for me, too. You know, considering you had your tongue in my mouth last night.” Yuri said. He kneeled down to pet Cupcake, having become fonder of the bear over the months. Cupcake licked his face.

“Maybe. It could also just be hate-fueled lust. I see you and I know what I would do to you if given the chance, but I don’t know if this really extends beyond that.”

“Then let’s fuck and find out.”

“Yuri.”

“What? You do it with other people all the time. Now that I’m thinking about it, they all looked eerily like me,” Yuri paused, scratching behind Cupcake’s ear. “Holy shit, you have a type.”

“It’s very weird how much time you spend paying attention to what I do.”

“No, it isn’t. You’re not exactly quiet.”

“Don’t you have a girlfriend? That redhead that’s always over here?”

Yuri stared at him, tipping his head to the side. “Mila? If you haven’t noticed, I’m pretty fucking gay.”’

Otabek opened his mouth, then closed it. 

Yuri was going to say something vulgar until Mila appeared behind him. She glanced between the two of them.

“I could cut the sexual tension out here. It’s kind of gross, really.” 

Yuri glared at her before she giggled and tousled his hair. He watched her leave before turning back to Otabek.

“Kiss me,” Yuri said. It wasn’t a question. He just wanted to know if he felt what he had felt last night, or if Otabek was right and it was because of the alcohol.

Otabek hesitated, still standing a couple of feet away. Yuri didn’t miss the way he ran his hands over his gym shorts, as if he were trying to wipe away the nervous sweat.

“Fine, I’ll kiss you.”

Yuri surged forward, hand flat against the back of Otabek’s head. He pulled him in, lips pressing together. He felt it again, the weird tug in his chest. The feeling of a million butterflies coming to life. 

Yuri broke their kiss, letting out quiet  _ wow _ before he captured Otabek’s lips with his own. Otabek kept his arms to his sides, but the way his lips  _ devoured _ Yuri’s was enough. Their tongues whirled together, Yuri’s other hand resting on Otabek’s chest. It was damp with sweat, and Yuri could feel his heart pounding.

Otabek was backing him up, into his apartment. Yuri felt the tingle of excitement when his back hit the wall just inside his door.

Otabek’s hand cupped Yuri’s face, their kiss wet and sloppy.

Yuri pulled back, sliding a hand between their mouths to cover Otabek’s.

“Are you going to fuck me or are we going to make out like teenagers?”

Otabek laughed, muffled by Yuri’s hand over his lips.

Cupcake wandered inside, and Yuri peeked around the corner to see him sniffing everything he could find.

“The dog can’t watch, that’s weird.”

Otabek scooped Yuri up into his arms, and Yuri wrapped his legs around him, crossing his ankles behind Otabek’s back.

“What if everything is weird after?”

“Everything is already weird, shut up,” Yuri replied.

Otabek just snorted but he didn’t argue with that. Everything  _ was _ weird. Everything from their first meeting a few months prior to Yuri sabotaging nearly everything Otabek tried to do. Then there was the fact that Yuri was possibly, likely, head-over-heels in love with a guy who fucked just about anything that walked.

Otabek nearly tossed Yuri onto his bed before he tugged his shirt off over his head. He did that thing, where he pulled it off in one quick movement by grabbing the back of it. Something about it made Yuri hot. Something about the way his biceps flexed with every subtle movement  _ also _ made him hot.

Otabek was a treasure.

Yuri slid off the bed, slipping his fingers under the band of Otabek’s shorts. Otabek stared at him as Yuri tugged them down, watching them drop to the floor along with his briefs.

His eyes raked back up his legs, slowly, until they landed on Otabek’s cock. Yuri swallowed thickly before shoving Otabek back onto the bed.

“What are you doing?” Otabek asked, watching Yuri as he crawled over him. Yuri just grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

Yuri stroked it carefully, slowly. He thumbed at the piercing before he leaned down and ran his tongue over the tip. Otabek gasped, Yuri looking up at him through his lashes.

There was no possible way for Yuri to fit the entire thing into his mouth, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to try. He swallowed as much of it as he could, gagging when he couldn’t go any further.

Otabek was running his fingers through his hair, mumbling something about Yuri being so good.

Yuri moaned around Otabek’s length, his fingers wrapping around the part that couldn’t fit into his mouth. He pulled it from his mouth with a wet, overdramatic pop. He flattened his tongue and ran it up the length.

He crawled back over Otabek as he pulled his own clothes off. The kiss was hot and heady, Otabek playing with the bar through Yuri’s tongue. 

“I haven’t done this in a while,” Yuri said quietly, mashing a bottle of lube and a condom into Otabek’s hand.

Otabek moved as if to flip them over, but Yuri just shook his head.

“I want to ride you,” He said.

Otabek’s eyes flashed, but he fumbled to reach behind Yuri. One slicked finger ran over Yuri’s hole, Yuri tensing before Otabek slipped it in. It was a slow process, Otabek whispering for Yuri to relax, and Yuri gritting his teeth at the pressure.

Once Otabek had been able to wiggle three fingers in, he pulled them out. Yuri looked over his shoulder to watch as he slid on the condom and rubbed more slick over his length.

Yuri moved, positioning his hole over Otabek’s cock, their eyes meeting before Yuri began to slowly sink down on it. He wanted it  _ now _ and he wasn’t going to wait.

Yuri growled and curled forward, hunching over Otabek. 

“Why is your dick so fucking massive?” Yuri gritted through his teeth.

Otabek just laughed.

It was kind of funny then, going from throwing eggs at Otabek’s door to having Otabek balls deep inside of him.

Yuri sat still, hips flush against Otabek’s. He sat up and breathed, running his hands through his hair.

“Are you okay?” Otabek asked, fingertips tracing over Yuri’s body. Yuri shivered and nodded.

“M’fine.”

He placed his hands on Otabek’s chest and rose, relishing in Otabek’s cock rubbing inside of him. 

Otabek’s hands grabbed Yuri’s hips before he shifted. His feet were flat against the bed, knees bent, as he began to fuck up into Yuri. 

Yuri couldn’t stop the moans from tumbling from his lips. The slap of their skin was  _ loud _ , and Otabek had found his prostate.

“Right there,” Yuri breathed out, his hand wrapping around his own cock. Otabek was punishing with his thrusts, Yuri’s entire body jerking with each and every one.

Then he was coming undone, spilling between them. He moaned out Otabek’s name before his face planted into Otabek’s chest.

Otabek came too, after, buried deep inside of Yuri.

Yuri wasn’t very coherent, babbling about the size of Otabek’s dick and how he probably wouldn’t be able to walk for a week.

Otabek held onto him, his hands rubbing Yuri’s back.

Yuri was nearly asleep when his head popped up.

“I think I might be in love with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So originally, this fic was probably going to be long as shit. Now that it's been written with a lot of time skips and silly pranks, it's kind of just like WHY?   
> I don't need to super drag it out. They've known each other for a while and the sparks between them were just THERE.  
> So here we are, wow. It happened. Finally. I'm like a wild beast out of its cage and I'm ALIVE.


	9. Chapter 9

Yuri’s face reddened, so he pressed it back against Otabek’s chest.

“I mean, sure, that was some fantastic sex, I agree,” Otabek stated. Yuri couldn’t help but laugh. Otabek flipped them over, pushing Yuri down into the bed. He reached between them to tug off the condom, tying it before he set it on the nightstand.

Yuri bit back his comment about throwing it away when Otabek kissed him.

It was quick, chaste even, just a gentle brush of his lips over Yuri’s.

“So is this thing between us just a lot of hate-fueled lust? Do you feel satiated now?” Yuri asked, absently running his hand down Otabek’s arm. 

“I don’t know. Want to do it again and find out?”

“Fuck you, you ass.”

Otabek grinned. Yuri felt his heart skip a beat. 

“I’m more surprised by the fact that you were willing to shove my dick in your mouth after I spent at least two hours running around with Cupcake.”

Yuri shrugged.

“My thirst for you knows no bounds.”

“Does this mean you’re going to stop driving me up the wall every night?”

“Oh, no. You still called the fucking cops on me. I’m not done with you. Just because I let you put your dick in me doesn’t mean this shit isn’t still on.” Yuri sat up when Otabek slid off the bed to pull on his shorts.

“You’re the one who decided to have a party when normal people were asleep.”

“Normal people don’t go to bed at eight. That’s just weird.”   


Otabek unlocked his phone and frowned. “Speaking of normal schedules, I have to go into work.”

“Who works on a Saturday morning?”

“Me when a very important customer tells me he needs his bike fixed.”

“Oh, so  _ that’s _ what you do.”

Otabek quirked an eyebrow at Yuri but didn’t question that, eyes raking down Yuri’s body.

“I didn’t know you had a tattoo.”

Yuri looked down at the tattoo of a tiger that curled around his thigh. He’d gotten it when he turned 18, something he had wanted for  _ years _ before he could finally make it come true.

“I got it when I got my nipples pierced. And my tongue.”

“It’s nice.”

“Why are you being weirdly compliment-y?” Yuri asked.

“I don’t know how else to act. Usually, we’re yelling at each other or you’re throwing something at me. We just had sex and now I’m feeling pretty awkward.”

“Oh. Nothing will ever be as awkward as the time you asked me if I was a hooker, though.”

“I still don’t know what you do. It’s weird that you come home with glitter in your nose almost every night,” Otabek paused, eyes widening. “Are you a stripper?”

“I’m a bartender you fucking moron.”

Otabek laughed. 

“Okay, that really explains a lot. I don’t know why I didn’t think of that.”

“Probably because everything to you seems to revolve around sex.”

Otabek shrugged, pulling his shirt back on. Yuri watched him curiously.

“Sex is fun. It’s enjoyable and I don’t have to worry about a relationship with the people I meet, so it just kind of works out.”

“Hmm,” Yuri said, slipping from the bed to pull on his robe. He brushed past Otabek, opening the door that had been kicked shut previously.

Cupcake was sprawled across the floor right outside the bedroom, Yuri’s cat staring him down from across the room.

Cupcake looked up and Yuri reached down to pet him.

“Well, I guess now that you’ve scratched this itch you can go on your merry way.”

Otabek paused in the doorway behind him. Yuri heard him start to say something, but he must have decided against it. He poked Cupcake with his toe, the wild beast standing up to follow him towards the door.

Yuri couldn’t help but feel a little bit hurt. Maybe it really  _ had _ just been an itch that needed to be scratched.

Otabek stopped, grabbing Yuri’s chin to press a kiss against his lips. A finger ran over Yuri’s nipple, flicking the piercing before he smiled. “I’ll see you later.”

And then he left.

And Yuri felt a little sad about it.

────────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹────────

  
  


“I told him I loved him. Can you believe that? Me. I. Yuri Plisetsky.”

“You can’t just say that to someone when you’re dick drunk, Yuri,” Mila said, twirling the straw in her drink.

It was late, well past midnight, and the bar was fucking packed. Yuri was fantastic at multitasking though, flipping bottles around as he held a perfectly normal conversation with Mila about fucking his neighbor.

“That’s the thing, Mila,” Yuri said, flipping the bottle over his head, “I think I actually  _ meant _ it.”

“You’re out of your mind.”

Yuri shrugged, setting the bottle back into its place behind the bar before wandering off with his tray full of drinks.

A rowdy group of kids cheered as he set the glasses on the table.

Mila was peering at him with a smile when he stepped back behind the bar.

“What?”

“So, do you  _ really _ think you meant it? How was the sex? How was that piercing you talked about?”

“I am about 99 percent certain I meant it. I don’t know how to feel about that. I don’t know if I’ve ever really been in love before. Maybe I just really like his dick. I mean, it is a really nice dick.”

“You should probably figure that one out and soon, my dear.”

Yuri just rolled his eyes.

He knew she was right, though.

────────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹────────  
  


Yuri nearly crawled up the stairs after work, thighs aching from running around. He’d crushed a finger with a bottle at some point, and his normal drinking ritual after work with Mila had made his head spin.

The staircase felt impossibly fucking long, and Yuri considered curling up on them halfway up and just going to sleep.

He perked up when he heard noises coming from Otabek’s apartment. The slow strum of a guitar followed by singing.

He knew that singing from the time he sang that annoying  _ Frozen _ song just recently. It was Otabek’s, and it was melodious. It dulled the pain in his legs and his finger, even if only for a moment.

He sank to the floor outside of Otabek’s apartment, eyes closing. Only for a minute, he told himself.

He listened to the guitar and the singing, and at some point, he fell asleep.

“Yuri, why are you asleep in front of my door?” Otabek asked, toeing him with the tip of his shoe.

Yuri startled awake, growling at the rush of pain in his neck.

“What time is it?”

“I don’t know, what time do I usually go for a jog?”

“Weren’t you just awake like four hours ago?” Yuri questioned.

Otabek shrugged, tugging on Cupcake’s leash. The monster had taken to licking Yuri’s hand.

“I don’t sleep much and I don’t miss my morning runs.”

Yuri just rolled his eyes, groaning when he pushed himself up to stand. He stumbled a bit, the ache in his legs having settled in after falling asleep in a rather uncomfortable position.

“I’m still drunk. My ass hurts. My thighs hurt. My finger fucking hurts. I heard you singing and it made me fall asleep, so here we are.”

Otabek blushed, Yuri cocking his head when he did.

“I’m surprised you spent the night alone. You don’t usually seem to do that,” Yuri continued.

“Ouch. That’s not true. I don’t have sex with  _ everyone  _ that comes here, you know.”

Yuri just stared at him, eyebrows raised.

“Yeah. Right. I can hear it all through the paper thin walls, you know.” He turned to leave, but Otabek caught his wrist.

“After- I mean- I just-” Otabek stuttered through his words, hand tightening on Yuri’s wrist. “It just didn’t feel right to think about that after…”

“After you boned me and said  _ see ya later _ ?”

“Yeah. After what you said and… Yeah. That.”

“I probably didn’t mean it. I wouldn’t feel bad about it, it’s fine.” Yuri replied, finally wiggling his wrist from Otabek’s grasp.

Otabek just shrugged, but Yuri smiled.

“I don’t want to force anything on you that you don’t want. I’ve seen how you are. It’s fine, my expectations aren’t very high.”

Otabek looked a bit hurt by that last comment, but Yuri just turned towards his apartment.

He fumbled with his key before he finally got the door unlocked, letting out the breath of air that he had been holding in.

Otabek didn’t say anything, but Yuri could feel his eyes burning holes into his back. He just waved over his shoulder and stepped inside, the door clicking shut behind him.

He slept well into the evening, only waking up because of the pounding on his door.

He groggily rubbed his eyes, pulling on his robe before trudging towards the door. Whoever it was better have had a fucking emergency or he was going to rip their spine from their body.

“What?” He asked, when he was met with Otabek’s smiling face.

“Wanna go on a date?” Otabek asked. Yuri only noticed then that he was dressed up. A tie, a button down shirt,  _ slacks _ . 

“Come again?”

“A date. With me. Right now. Let’s go.”

“Are you trying to get into my pants again?” Yuri asked, closing his robe. He was very,  _ very _ naked underneath. He didn’t miss the way Otabek’s eyes darted down to look.

“You and I both know that I wouldn’t have to take you on a date for that.”

Yuri considered slamming the door in his face, but his tie was adorable and he really wanted to kiss him.

“Fine. You have to wait though because I need a shower.”

Otabek moved to step inside but Yuri pressed a finger into his chest. “No, you stay out here lover boy, I don’t trust you.”

He hurried through his shower, washing the stink of the bar from his hair. He blowdried it and slipped into some clothes, swinging open his door to find Otabek still standing where he had left him.

“You could have gone home, you weirdo.” Yuri mused.

“Nope. You might have tried to get out of this date and I’m not going to let that happen.”

“I could have climbed out the window if I really wanted to get away.”

Otabek eyed him for a second as if trying to figure out if Yuri was serious. Yuri laughed.

Otabek grabbed his hand and led him down the stairs. Yuri was hyper-aware of the way his fingers felt tangled with his own. His hand was big and warm, rough with years of work and guitar playing.

Yuri felt a tug in his chest again, but he swallowed it down.

Otabek was doing a wonderful job of making Yuri absolutely confused about his entire existence. 


	10. Chapter 10

Yuri had never really been keen on dating. Going out on dates usually entailed expensive restaurants or a movie that neither party actually enjoyed very much. That could also be because the only  _ dates _ he’d ever really been on had been people he’d found on Grindr or someone who had hit on him at the bar that he actually found charming.

That’s why, as he followed Otabek down the stairs of their apartment complex, he was the opposite of excited.

Excited would mean he was pumped with adrenaline and endorphins, ready to go on a date full of whatever it was that Otabek had planned. He knew Otabek, though, about as much as a neighbor with immense hatred towards another human being could. Otabek never really looked like he did dates. Yuri had seen the people he brought home. He had  _ heard _ them.

“Ah, where are we going?” He asked, suddenly, breaking the silence that had settled between them. He’d followed Otabek all the way to the parking lot before deciding to ask.

“It’s a surprise, I told you.”

Yuri rolled his eyes when Otabek let go of his hand. The only thing he was excited about was the fact that their relationship seemed to be reaching new heights. Or something. He wasn’t really sure about the semantics.

“If you take me somewhere cheesy I will castrate you.”

Otabek paused before unlocking his car. “Define cheesy.”

“Like, if you take me to a carnival or some shit I will go play one of the games, win a stuffed animal, and then shove it up your ass.”

Otabek’s eyebrows raised. Yuri just smiled at him.

“That’s rather aggressive. I can’t say I was planning on taking you to a carnival, though. You know, considering there aren’t any around here.”

“I don’t like surprises. Can you just tell me?”

Otabek sighed, popping open his door before slipping into the car. Yuri followed suit, staring at him as he buckled his seatbelt.

“It’s just a restaurant, Yuri. Why do you have to kill everything?”

“I’m a fun sucker. The sucker of fun. You already knew that, though.”

“Yeah. You’re right. Especially the time you decided to stop my clothes in the washing machine and put yours in instead.”

“Funny how we go from that to going on a date. I think things might be moving too fast.”

Otabek glanced in his direction as he shifted the car into reverse. “I just had my dick in your ass and now you say we’re moving too fast.”

“Vulgar,” Yuri replied, a grin spreading on his lips. “Okay, maybe  _ that _ was too fast. I think we should have done the date first.”

“You’re the one who was like  _ oh, Otabek, please- _ ”

Yuri shot him a dangerous look before he shut up. He laughed, though, until they had pulled out of the parking lot.

They were silent the rest of the way, Yuri staring out the window intently. He tried to procure butterflies or happy-twisty feelings inside of him because he was going on a date with his neighbor. Of whom he had a crush on for a  _ long _ time. He couldn’t, though, because all he could remember was his series of unfortunate dates that always ended horribly.

He tried not to think about the last guy he went on a date with. He was a little weird at first, but Yuri had written it off as first date nerves. Towards the end though, he had realized the guy was just weird. Something about having a very specific fetish that Yuri wasn’t prepared to listen to. Especially not during their first interaction.

And that was the reason Yuri uninstalled Grindr.

“We’re here,” Otabek exclaimed, shifting the car into park. Yuri peeked through the windshield, catching the sign of a place he had never heard of. Half the letters had blinked out, and he kind of hoped Otabek was pulling his leg.

“Okay. This doesn’t look like a sketchy strip club or anything. This is fine,” Yuri said meekly, sliding from the car.

“It’s not. You shouldn’t judge a place by what the outside looks like.”

“Uh-huh.”

Otabek grabbed his hand again, Yuri feeling that tingle that started at the tips of his fingers. He held on tightly, staring up at the sign as Otabek dragged him inside. He was met with the overwhelming smell of fried foods, the place a lot bigger on the inside than it had looked to be from the outside.

“Is this like discount Hooters?” He asked, eyeballing a waitress that skimmed past in sparse clothing.

Otabek didn’t answer him though, dragging him towards a table somewhere in the back of the place. Where it was dark and quiet and definitely not sketchy.

“I come here all the time,” Otabek began, sitting across from Yuri in their tiny booth. “Sometimes I come here to play the guitar because I know the owner.”

Yuri tipped his head to the side, mouth opening to reply before he was interrupted.

“Otabek!” 

He looked over to see a man sporting nearly the same haircut as Otabek’s. His eyes glimmered in the dim light as he reached out and patted Otabek’s shoulder.

“Hey, JJ,” Otabek grinned. “This is Yuri.”

Yuri looked down at his hand, then back up at his face before shaking his hand. His grip was strong, crushing his fingers to the point that he winced.

“Here to play?” JJ asked, eyes shifting back towards Otabek. Yuri rubbed his hand with a scowl on his face.

“Maybe,” Otabek said, eyes darting to Yuri for a moment. “As long as Yuri doesn’t think it’s cheesy to get on a stage in a dimly lit place and sing songs.”

“Are you planning on serenading me with a love song or something?”

“God, no. I don’t even know you enough to tell you that I love you, are you insane?” Otabek asked, laughter lacing his words.

Well, there was that at least.

“Okay, then it isn’t cheesy. Don’t sing Wonderwall or something though, because I swear I will crawl up on the stage and break your fingers.”

“Promise,” Otabek laughed, hands in the air. “I guess I can play something.”

He slipped from the booth, Yuri watching him intently. His eyes dropped to the way his pants fit so snugly around his thighs, then back up to his forearms as Otabek began to roll his sleeves up to his elbows.

Yuri thought about a lot of things. The most prominent thought centered around him running his tongue over every tattoo Otabek had inked into his skin. He swallowed and gave a little wave of his fingers when Otabek flashed him a smile before he headed off, JJ in tow. 

Their waitress came around soon after, Yuri ordering a margarita and some wings. Because it was obvious this was discount Hooters and the only thing you ordered at Hooters was their wings.

He stared at Otabek as he sat on the stage, guitar in his arms. Yuri wondered briefly where he had procured a guitar from, but then he realized he had probably tucked it in the back of his car where Yuri wouldn’t have seen it.

He almost expected Otabek to sing Wonderwall just to spite him, but he was quite surprised when his voice picked up with the strum of the guitar to a song he swore he had heard before, but not in acoustic. Or on a guitar. Or in that tone of voice.

Otabek was fucking singing Get Low. On the guitar. On a stage in front of around 50 people, all of whom were staring at him.

Then it became funny, people singing along and clapping their hands as if he wasn’t singing a vulgar song so softly on a guitar on stage.

Yuri swooned a little, heart racing in his chest at the way Otabek looked at him whilst he sang. Even though he was singing the most ridiculous song in the most ridiculous way. Somehow it made him even more attractive, Yuri grinning ear to ear.

This was a lot better than any cheesy ass song he could have chosen to sing. Yuri had almost expected a cheesy rendition of  _ I’m Yours _ or something of the sort, but it was obvious that Otabek wasn’t the type to do that.

Yuri couldn’t be happier about that.

When Otabek was finished, the entire restaurant was standing, clapping their hands and cheering. Yuri came to the conclusion that they were all absolutely nuts for enjoying it, but he supposed that included him as well. Something about the sweet tone of Otabek’s voice and the way his fingers strummed the guitar had him feeling  _ something _ .

“That was a lot better than any cheesy serenading I was expecting,” Yuri said when Otabek sat down across from him, guitar case in tow.

“Did you think I was going to serenade you?”

“I didn’t have any fucking idea what you were going to do, honestly.”

Otabek grinned, reaching across the table for Yuri’s hand. “I’m full of surprises. One of which happens to be my strange ability to turn vulgar songs into soft acoustic songs.”

Yuri rolled his eyes, allowing Otabek to curl their fingers together. He wanted to be angry, wanted to tell Otabek he was ridiculous and  _ embarrassing _ , but instead, he was just obnoxiously sexy in a way that had Yuri chewing on the inside of his cheek.

“Do that again and I’ll take my clothes off,” Yuri promised.

“I already told you that I don’t have to do stupid things to get you naked. I literally showed up at your doorstep and you took your clothes off.”

“Wow, you have a lot of self-confidence.”

Otabek tilted his head to the side, eyes glittering. “I’m not wrong, though.”

“I just thought we should clear some of that sexual tension. It worked, didn’t it?”

Not really. Yuri could still feel it, thick and heavy as it hung between them. Something about Otabek drove him absolutely insane and it might have something to do with the way he  _ despised _ him in more ways than one.

“No,” Otabek laughed, flagging down the waitress when she came past.

“Whatever,” Yuri continued, once Otabek had ordered his water and another batch of wings. “We have plenty of time to… I don’t know. Lower the sexual tension.”

Otabek raised his eyebrows. “Are you trying to date me or just have a lot of sex?”

“Why not both?”

“ _Oh, Yuri_ ,” Otabek said dramatically. “Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?”

“You’re an idiot.”

“Yeah.”

“I can’t stand you.”

“I know,” Otabek grinned.

“But I really  _ really _ like you.”

“I know.”

“You’re supposed to say it back, idiot,” Yuri sighed.

“I like you too.”

Yuri felt his heart leap in his chest.

────────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹────────  
  


Yuri flopped onto Otabek’s bed, eyes wandering around the room, wide with curiosity. The last time he had been in there had been when Otabek was very naked and very tied to his headboard.

That reminded him that he still didn’t know what name Otabek had moaned, even though he was pretty certain he heard Leo mention it on his way out.

He wanted to confirm that, though.

“So,  _ Otabek _ ,” Yuri began, slipping off his shirt when Otabek entered the room. “Remember the last time I found you tied up in here?”

“What about it?” Otabek asked, Yuri watching him as he unbuttoned his shirt.

“Whose name did you moan that made her so angry? Was it Leo?”

Otabek froze, fingers paused on the bottom buttons of his shirt. He cleared his throat. “That doesn’t matter. Why are we talking about that now?”

Yuri stood, sauntering towards Otabek. He undid the last button before sliding the shirt off for him, fingers trailing over his biceps. “Curious.”

“If I tell you, you can’t make fun of me.”

“Yeah. That’s not going to happen, sorry.”

“She told me I said your name, but I honestly have no recollection of it.”

Yuri grinned, fingers working to remove Otabek’s belt. “I knew that already, I just wanted affirmation.”

“You’re an asshole,” Otabek replied. Yuri shut him up by wrapping his lips around his dick.

It was quick and hungry, Otabek pressing Yuri into the mattress with quick thrusts. It was loud and painful and full of all their mingling dislike for one another. Yuri could feel it melting away though, like a lake thawing after the cold. Something in him was clicking into place, and he wasn’t sure how to handle it.

When they were tangled together in the sheets, Yuri traced over Otabek’s tattoos with his fingers. He thought of all the things they had done to one another, of all the times they had spat hatred and mean words. Or thrown food or cock-blocked - Yuri realized it was mostly him the entire time.

“I’m sorry,” Yuri said quietly.

“For?”

“Being an asshole of a neighbor.”

Otabek laughed, lips brushing over Yuri’s forehead. “It’s fine. You’re forgiven.”

“I’m also sorry for fucking with you when you were tied to your headboard. Though I know you kind of liked it.”

Otabek huffed.

“And I’m sorry for keeping you up super late when you work in the mornings.”

“It’s fine, Yuri.”

“And yes, I was asking you to be my boyfriend.”

Otabek hummed, Yuri feeling it vibrate through him. He lifted his head and looked down at Otabek, admiring the mess of hair on his head, the swell of his recently kissed lips, and the curve of his nose. He was beautiful, and Yuri realized he was rapidly falling in love with this man. Someone he had felt so much disdain for only a few weeks before.

“I would like that,” Otabek said, a smile on his face.

God, Yuri loved that smile.

He loved it enough to kiss it from his face, fingers curling into Otabek’s hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically, this is a thing that actually exists on YouTube: [Coffee Shop Acoustic Session... Get Low Cover by Dan Henig](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E1p0sA8bgGA) and it's the best thing in the fucking world.  
> So OFC I made Otabek do it. Sorry not sorry.
> 
> Also, the next chapter may be the last. May not. Depends how I feel about it, but this is a heads up that we're nearing the end ^-^ <3

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at us on Tumblr~  
> [lecheesie](https://lecheesie.tumblr.com/), [titaninumplatedspine](https://titaniumplatedspine.tumblr.com/), [ded-i-am-just-ded](https://ded-i-am-just-ded.tumblr.com/), [thoughtsappear](http://thoughtsappear.tumblr.com/) (& a special thanks to [outoffcks](https://outoffcks.tumblr.com/) who doesn't have an ao3!)
> 
> LeCheesie will be writing every chapter on her own after chapter 7. Everyone is busy + has life to deal with, so it's just me now. <3


End file.
